


Beauty Comes in All Shapes and Sizes

by KelliDiane



Series: Beauty [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi, other random characters through out, sexting through snapchat, teenagers are messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelliDiane/pseuds/KelliDiane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rolling his eyes, Zayn huffs as his sister- once again- ruins everything. He spots Perrie down the corridor though and is quick to signal that he's leaving. "Perrie! Perrie, wait up!"</p><p>He's jogging down the hall, hoping to catch up with her, when he slams into a small someone. "Shit, I'm so sorry. I wasn't..." His words die as he looks at the boy sprawled out on the tiled floor. He's "gorgeous."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty Comes in All Shapes and Sizes

Zayn yawned loudly as he trudged down the stairs to the kitchen. It was seven in the morning, an ungodly hour for him to be awake, but school started back up today and he and Liam had already made plans to take on Hillcrest Academy together. "Morning, mum. What's for breakfast?"

Trisha doesn't turn from the stove where she's flipping a pancake with a well worn spatula. "Nothing you'll eat, I did however stash the last waffle in the freezer behind the ice cream carton."

Safaa is sitting on the counter by the stove still in her pajamas, watching and clapping every time Trisha flips the cake in the air and it lands back in the hot griddle. "Zayn! Are you going to school today?"

"Yeah. Forgot much much I hated these stupid uniforms." He rummages around in the freezer before triumphantly grabbing the last waffle.

"Don't worry," Doniya's voice floated through the room as she joined her family, "they don't help to hide your ugly mug." She snatched the waffle from his hand and popped it in the toaster before brushing the nonexistent lint from her plaid school skirt.

"Insult your brother all you want, but I did not raise you to be a thief." Trisha scowls and serves up a plate, offering it to her moody daughter. 

Safaa smiles, "I don't think you're ugly, Zaynie! You look just like that street rat that married a princess!"

Zayn rolls his eyes, but smiles loving at his little sister. "Thanks, Safaa. Don't worry about Doniya. She's still cranky from transforming back from the Wicked Witch."

The toaster pops and he snags the waffle that shoots out. "Besides," he says as he smears butter all over his breakfast, "she's just upset that her and Stan can't stay up and make out anymore."

"What is make out?" Safaa asks innocently tilting her head in question. 

Trisha rounds on Doniya, waving the spatula at her, "what did I tell you? If you're going to kiss a boy make sure he's bought you a meal first."

"Stan's bought me a meal!" Doniya protests as her mother admonishes her. "We're content with fries and then eating each other's faces off."

Yaser enters the kitchen at the tail end of Doniya's speech. "Is he at least a good Muslim boy? I won't have any mixed religion in this family."

"Not with this again, Yaser. You need to let your children explore their options. Besides, how many Muslim families do you know around here?" Trisha finishes plating breakfast, distributing the plates around the dining room table. 

Doniya just rolls her eyes. "Don't worry, dad. You'd love Stan. He's an atheist. Thinks God and Allah are just a notion that religious people cling to so they don't have to accept science."

"And here comes the shit storm," Zayn says with a chuckle as he takes his place next to Safaa.

Yaser looks at his daughter in horror. "What! I forbid you to see him anymore! What's his name? I'll show him who Allah is!"

Trisha whistles around her fingers, the sound cutting through the conversation. She'll let Yaser think whatever he wants but she's the matriarch of the family and the one that makes the final decision in almost everything. "What did I tell you both about arguing? It won't be done under this roof and it will not be done during a meal. If you want to continue this go out to the backyard and yell until wrinkles form around your mouth for all I care." 

Safaa looks up at Zayn, "if it's a storm does that mean you'll stay at home with me?"

Zayn can't help but laugh at his youngest sister before leaning over and kissing her hair. "You're too cute, you know that?"

The rest of breakfast passes quickly and quietly as everyone eats before heading off for the day.

Doniya is the first to leave, shouting a goodbye over her shoulder as Stan honks for her outside. Yaser quickly follows, shouting at the two who haven't moved an inch due to the fact that they're making out in Stan's car instead of just saying good morning.

"Mum, are you driving me and Liam to school?" Zayn can't wait until he has his license next year.

"Your school provides transportation, there's a moderately decent bus that stops not twenty yards from your front door. Besides I'm taking Safie to her first skating lesson. A pointless talent but when she's done she'll be skating circles around this whole family." Trisha nips at her daughter's cheek with her thumb and index finger.

"But Liam and I wanted to ride together! Please, mum? Just today! Missus Karen said she would drive us the rest of the week." Truth be told, Zayn hates riding the buses. He never felt comfortable on them for some reason.

"Fine but you're in charge of post dinner dishes tonight." Trisha stands and grabs Safaa from her booster seat, "come on, pretty lady. Let's get you cleaned up so we can go."

\------------

"Thanks for the ride, Missus M. The last time I road the bus I sat on chewed gum." Liam says as he gets out of the car in front of their school building. The gum had been stuck to the back pocket of his trousers and it was impossible to get it all off.

Trisha only smiles, "don't worry about it, love. And what did I say about calling me Missus M? It makes me feel like I'm in my forties."

Zayn rolls his eyes. "Close enough to forty, mum." He grabs his backpack and all but pushes Liam to the front door. "C'mon, mate. We have to get to homeroom and get our schedules." He's really hoping for an advanced art and English class.

"I've never seen you this excited to go to school." Liam teases, maneuvering his way around a crowd of kids slowly making their way through the halls, most goofing off before the bell sounds.

"Heard Perrie had a growth spurt over summer. Want to be one of the first to talk to her this year. Maybe she'll even let me take her out. Would be nice." Zayn shrugs as his eyes scan the crowd of students.

He knew the incoming class was big, but he feels like he's drowning in a sea of unfamiliar faces this year. The only one that properly recognises besides Liam is that of a tall, lanky Harry Styles and that's only because of the rumours the kid had circulating about him last year.

"I heard she's no longer in a training bra." Liam reaches his locker and looks at the new combination he wrote on the inside of his hand, spinning it on the dial and popping it open.

Zayn nods vigorously. "I added her on snapchat at the end of last term. She was posting pictures of herself in these lacy bras. Was great wanking material for the summer."

"Perrie's hot and all, but Sophia told me her Instagram name and I followed her. Then she followed me back. I'm thinking of asking her on a date." Liam unloads half his textbooks into his locker and pulls his sweater off so the jersey to his football kit is visible. Getting to play on the football team is the main reason Liam even shows up to school.

"Go for it, mate. She'd be dumb to turn you down." Zayn is fiddling with his own locker, putting his bag and windbreaker inside before grabbing his binder and some pens. "It's not fair that you all get to wear your jerseys and we have to wear these hideous polos."

"If you quit worrying about what your hair would look like if you were to actually sweat, I'd say try out for the team. Since we both know the likelihood of that, I'd keep the polo untucked. You look like you're asking for comments."

Zayn rolls his eyes and tries his best to make the outfit as edgy as possible. His shirt is sloppily tucked in and the black trousers are tighter than most, but the most he can really do is accessorise with a black leather cuff his dad had given him two birthdays ago. "It'd so much easier to make this less disappointing if I was a girl and could wear makeup and shit."

"Well you could wear makeup, you'd just be giving people the wrong idea." Liam heads off to their usual table where a few of his friends from the football team and a few of Zayn's altruistic art buddies are already sitting, greeting both of them when they walk up.

They all sit around and joke a bit, catching up about their summer and such until there's a clearing of a throat behind them.

Doniya is standing there, skirt rolled up way higher than the dress code normally allowed. Her makeup was done up nicer than it had been when she left the house and she's staring at Liam as she bites at her bottom lip. "Hi, boys. I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

Liam trips over his words mid sentence, trying to give a cool smile, "nothing that matters."

"Oh good!" She leans across the table, purposely letting her skirt ride up a bit more as her thigh comes close to Liam's face. "Mum forgot to give Zayn here his lunch money. Just wanted me to spot him some cash."

"Thanks," the boy mutters as he takes the offered money.

Doniya smiles brightly as she pulls back. She smiles at Liam brightly. "How was your summer, Payno? Looks like you hit a growth spurt. Filled out nicely where it counts, yeah?"

Liam's entire face flushes a ruddy pink and his hands twist a knot into the hem of his jersey, "uh, I guess so. My arms barely fit into my old t-shirts."

"Bet it's not just your arms that filled out then." She winks at him before heading back off for her table of upperclassmen.

Zayn scrunches his face in disgust. "That was disgusting and highly disturbing. Mate, I swear you stare at my sister like she's a goddess."

Liam watches her go with a dazed look in his eye, "Michelangelo couldn't have carved a better body in marble."

"Guess I shouldn't tell you that Stan's face was between her thighs last night." Zayn rolls his eyes as the bell rings shrill and loud. He gathers his stuff and waits for Liam before trekking off to homeroom. He's just ready for this year to get underway.

\------------  
Zayn traipses into his last class before lunch and takes a seat in the back. Advanced English should be a cake walk for him, but without a single friend in the class he knew it was going to be a long forty five minutes.

Niall keeps his head down hoping to keep the attention to a minimum. After months of begging, pleading, and bargaining he finally convinced his mum to let him transfer to his friend Harry's school; Harry is his only real friend. Anne and Caroline used to take the same spin class at the gym and Anne would visit, usually with Harry. 

Harry leads the way to a couple of empty desks near the middle, "you want to avoid the front and the back, the teacher usually calls on kids from both sections."

Watching in disinterest as the room fills with students, Zayn notices that Harry Styles has this class. He's ready to call the boy over when he notices a shock of blond next to the tall kid. "Who the hell still bleaches their hair? I thought the nineties were over."

"It's not like he got it permed," Sophia, who's sitting one seat over says, looking into the small mirror of her compact blush, touching up her makeup.

Zayn shakes his head. "Still out of style." He looks over and the girl and smiles. "You're friends with Perrie, right?"

"We know each other," Sophia snaps the lid of her blush shut and slips it into her purse, "why?"

Zayn smiles as prettily as he can. "Well, I was thinking that you and her might like to go on a double date sometime. I know this guy that's kind of in to you and I'm super into Perrie."

Sophia giggles and shrugs her shoulders, "unless your name is Liam, Perrie isn't really interested."

Zayn's jaw drops. "Are you fucking kidding me? Liam is totally into you! No, no, no. I'm ten times better than Liam! He'll just want to talk and get to know her. I'm interested in her, uh, creative... Passion..."

He internally slaps himself as he can hear how dumb he sounds. "Fuck."

"A guy that wants to get to know a girl instead of sleeping with her, he sounds awful." Sophia rolls her eyes and gets her phone out, wait until Perrie finds out about this. "Liam's a sweetie, but I've got a thing for bleached blonde over there."

It is not Zayn's day. "Of course you've got a thing for him. I insulted him and that's the guy you like... Great, just great." He's ready to switch schools to save himself some embarrassment. "You, uh, you aren't going to tell Perrie this happened... Right?"

Sophia just giggles and ignores Zayn's question, leaning over to whisper to both Jade and Leigh, every few seconds they look at Zayn and quietly laugh as they gossip.

Shrinking down in his seat, Zayn knows he's fucked. He is thankful for the teacher arriving and trying to call the class to order.

"Alright, settle down. This is advanced English so if you don't belong here, leave now. Otherwise, we're going to go around the room and introduce ourselves. Let's start right in the middle with you. Yes, the one with the curls. Say your name, age, and one fun fact about yourself."

Harry looks around to see that no one else in his section has curls and quietly groans. "My name is Harry, I'm fifteen, and I can name all of Madonna's greatest hits."

A chuckle runs through the room at his fun fact.

"A great talent indeed. What about you, kid?" The teacher finds Harry's name on the list and marks him as present.

Niall blinks owlishly at the teacher, he hates being put on the spot. Clearing his throat he says, "uh, I'm Niall, I'm also fifteen... And I play three instruments."

"Three? Quite a feat. Next!"

They proceed in this fashion until everyone but Sophia and Zayn have spoken. "And you young lady?"

Sophia smiles sweetly and bats her long, mascara laden eyelashes. "I'm Sophia although most of you know that, I'm fifteen, and I own every shade of Mac lipstick."

"I didn't know Mac did make up. Thought they only computer. And you?"

Zayn rolls his eyes. "I'm Zayn, I'm sixteen, and I excel at art."

"And at being a douche," Jade fake whispers.

Almost everyone laughs a part from Harry and Niall. Harry looks over his shoulder at Jade, "careful love, with how loose your lips are you don't want to blab to the whole class you tried paying me to sleep with you. My dignity is worth more than an indie cd and a gift card to a frozen yogurt stand."

"That's enough out of you all. We're here to talk about Dickens and Joyce, not the going rate of curls and plush lips." The teacher says a bit flustered from his desk. "Now, let's start with Portrait of the Artist. James Joyce..."

Zayn looks up at Harry, grateful for the back up. Maybe this class wouldn't be a total buzzkill.

\------------

Zayn is grabbing the last of his books from his locker when he sees Liam make it to his locker right next to his. "Man, I have got to tell you who wants you to touch them."

Liam gives Zayn a weird look, "not what I expected you to open with. Did you talk to your dream girl yet?"

"No, but I talked to yours. Bad news, Sophia isn't interested in you at all. Good news, Perrie is!" Zayn can hardly keep himself together with this new idea. "So I'm thinking that maybe you hit up Perrie and talk about your best friend a bunch. Then she'll meet me and bam! One way ticket on the tits express."

Liam tries to process that, what the hell happened between lunch and now? "What do you mean Perrie likes me? I've said maybe ten words to her before and none of them were romantic."

Zayn shrugs. "I don't know, man, but she wants a bit of Payne! You going to hit her up? Bro, she's a c-cup! That's like, bigger than a b-cup! That's almost as big as Doniya's!"

"Yeah, but she's no Doniya. Your sister is a goddess, Zayn." Liam's had a thing for her since he first came to Zayn's house after school.

"Bro, that's disgusting." Zayn scrunches his nose as he tries to see whatever Liam sees in his sister. "Besides, Perrie is interested! You gotta go for it, man!"

"Liam!" Doniya shouts when she sees her brother's friend. "Are you coming over after school? I have tryouts for the girl's footie team and I'd just love to practice with you! Physical practice would be great, you know?"

Rolling his eyes, Zayn huffs as his sister- once again- ruins everything. He spots Perrie down the corridor though and is quick to signal that he's leaving. "Perrie! Perrie, wait up!"

He's jogging down the hall, hoping to catch up with her, when he slams into a small someone. "Shit, I'm so sorry. I wasn't..." His words die as he looks at the boy sprawled out on the tiled floor. He's "gorgeous."

Niall rubs his hip and recognizes the boy from a couple of his classes, the one Harry ultimately got a detention over for defending him. He starts to pick up the textbooks that spilled out of his arms, "don't worry about it. You aren't the first person to run into me today."

"Fuck. I'm so sorry. I wasn't even paying attention." Zayn drops to his knees quickly and starts to grab lose papers and a few pens that might not even be the blond's. "You're Niall, right? Harry's friend. Um, we share a class together."

Niall nods avoiding eye contact, "yeah, that would be me. You really don't have to help me clean this up. You seem like you're in a hurry to talk to someone."

"Huh? Oh..." He looks up to see that Perrie had already disappeared. "No, no. It's fine. Um, I'll text her later." Gathering the last of the spilled items, he gets to his feet and offers a hand to help Niall up.

Niall hesitantly grabs Zayn's fingers and allows Zayn to pull him up, "well thanks. I hope I didn't like ruin anything between you and blondie."

Zayn just shrugs. "Have to convince her to go out with me first." He pulls the boy up and looks down when he realises that he's got a couple inches on the blond. "So, um, I'll see you in class tomorrow?"

Niall smiles softly and nods his head, putting his things into his bag. "Yeah, I'll see you then. It was nice running into you, Zayn. Literally."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Hope I didn't hurt you or anything." Zayn rubs at the back of his neck sheepishly. "Have a great night."

"Really, don't sweat it. I'll see you around, Zayn." Niall offers one last wave and heads off to wait for Harry.

Zayn watches the blond go, a weird sinking feeling in his stomach. "I wonder him and Perrie are related or something."

"Zayn, let's go! Liam and I have a date with the back yard!" Doniya shouts as she drags Liam past her brother and towards the awaiting van.

\------------

"Dinner!" Trisha shouts, setting a pot of cooked noodles on top of an oven mitt at the dining room table. She helps Safaa wash her hands in the kitchen sink, sitting her down on her plastic booster seat.

Zayn slowly makes his way into the kitchen and groans when he sees Stan and Doniya already seated at the table. He takes a seat next to Safaa and kisses his little sisters hair. "What's for dinner, mum?"

"Pasta, I made three different sauces since I know how picky you all are." She serves Safaa a small bowl and let's the rest of her family get their own. 

Safaa tugs at Zayn's sleeve, "guess what? Mummy bought me a Jasmine costume for Halloween!"

"We need to get you to watch something other than Aladdin." Zayn says with a soft smile as he grabs her bowl and cuts up the pasta his mum served for her.

"So, Zayn," Doniya says loudly as she dishes up noodles and fettuccini sauce for Stan, "how's Perrie? Rumour around school is you're into her creative passion."

Safaa looks at Zayn in amazement, "you know Perry? Does he really wear that hat? What kind of animal is he?"

Zayn can feel himself turn bright red. "Perrie is a girl at school with me Safaa, not the platypus on tv. And I haven't talked to her. How are you and Liam doing since you like playing with him."

Doniya shrugs, "he's just helping me get some training in before tryouts. Mum, would you please tell Zayn that there is nothing wrong with befriending his only friend in the world."

"Zayn, there's nothing wrong with your sister making friends and, Doniya, what did I say about stringing boys along?" Trisha looks pointedly between her children.

"I'm not stringing him along! He knows I'm happy with Stan, I just like using his crush for my personal gain." Doniya shrugs and looks up at her boyfriend. "You don't mind, do you Stanley?"

Stanley shrugs, "as long as he doesn't touch you I don't care."

Trisha glares, "using people for personal gain is wrong, I raised you better than this."

The sound of the front door opening and closing stops all conversation. "Hello, family?"

Doniya, grateful for the distraction, calls out quickly. "In here, father!"

Zayn huffs and looks down at his plate of pasta. "Doniya can get two boys and I can't get one girl. How is this fair?"

Stan looks at Zayn, "oh come on there has to be to someone you like."

"I mean, Perrie is great. She's got... Nice features. She won't talk to me though. She's all about Liam." Zayn wishes he were taller and maybe a bit more athletic. Maybe then Perrie would like him.

"No one else?" Stan raises an eyebrow, "there's at least 1200 kids she can't be the only one."

Another blond with striking blue eyes flashes across his mind, but he quickly squashes that image down. "Nope. Absolutely no one. Besides, she's already out of a training bra. All the other girls are just getting into a-cups."

Stan shrugs, "well if she's the only one you like, I can't help you there."

Zayn feels a bit sick to the stomach as those blue eyes from that afternoon keep popping into his mind. "May I be excused? I'm not really feeling that great."

"As long as you use that time to work on your homework," Yaser says as he enters the dining room. He looks to Tricia to ensure it's okay.

Trisha sighs and nods. Honestly she wouldn't care if he didn't do it, but she'll go along with her husband.

Zayn mumbles a thank you before practically running for his room. He's a bit worried about why that boy keeps popping into his mind, but he chalks it up to him looking like Perrie.

He grabs his phone from his desk as he flops on his bed and quickly opens up snapchat to check her story. He's greeted with a picture of her in a matching bra and underwear with an eggplant and water emoji. Biting his lip, he opens a chat with her. 'Hey x.'

Perrie is slow to initially respond, she loves making them wait. She opens Zayn's snapchat and smiles, angling her phone to show her biting her lip, showing a small sliver of her chest, 'Hey you (:'

Zayn wants to screenshot everything she sends him, but he's too scared to look like a massive creep. He switches his camera around to selfie mode and does his best to try and look appealing. 'What you up to?'

This time Perrie takes a photo of half her face, not looking directly into the camera. 'Thinking of someone'

Scrunching his nose up, Zayn tries to make a disinterested face to show he really doesn't care. 'Probably Liam, yeah?'

Perrie sends a picture of her smiling, 'no, I'm talking to him right now.'

Zayn tries to keep a smug smile off his face as he takes another picture. He doesn't like the way it turns out though so he takes it again, adding a filter so it isn't quite as dark. 'Oh? Why you thinking about me?'

This time Perrie sends a picture of her holding her chest, no bra on and part of her face showing her sticking her tongue out. 'No reason (:'

Zayn screenshots that one to save for later and quickly looks to his bedroom door to ensure that he locked it when he came it. Seeing the lock pushed in, he takes his shirt off and props himself up a bit wanting the best picture possible.

'Nice tits, babe.' He adds the heart eyed emoji to ensure that he doesn't come across as full creeper.

Perrie sends a picture of her hip and pierced navel, 'thanks babe' and an emoji blowing a kiss.

As much as he hates working out, Zayn finds himself suddenly thankful that Liam had pulled him to the gym all summer. His toned torso with just a hint of a happy trail and the edge of his boxers is the perfect reply. 'Fuck your body is banging.'

Perrie sends another photo of her smirking. 'You want to see more?'

'Always, babe.' The caption sounds a bit sappy, but hopefully the picture of his slightly tented boxers is enough to take the romance out of his words.

Once sent, Zayn feels a bit guilty. He figures though that if Perrie didn't want to do this she wouldn't be putting pictures like that on snapchat. He wonders if this means they'll be on talking terms at least at school.

This time Perrie sends a photo of her looking over her shoulder in a mirror, wearing only a purple lace thong and her hair in a messy ponytail. 'My best angle don't you think?'

"Fuck," Zayn says out loud before he remembers that his whole family is home. He quickly screenshots the picture for his future use and types back a response of 'I'd love to get my hands on that ass.'

The picture he sends is quite telling. The head of his dick is just peaking out of the waistband of his boxers and it's flushed a deep red in anticipation.

Perrie bites her lip and sends a full body profile in her full length mirror, completely naked, her hands covering her more private areas. 'How about on this?'

'I'd prefer to get my mouth on that.' He sends a picture of his chest, not wanting to send a full nude yet. He thinks of all the screenshots of this girl he has and thinks about making a locked album in his phone for them.

Perrie sends another, only this time it's one of her blue eyes and the upper corner of her lip that are visible, 'might be more where that came from (;'

Zayn smiles softly at the picture as he wraps a hand around his aching cock. He shuts his eyes for a moment and all he can see are eyes so incredibly blue and golden hair. It doesn't register right away that the hair is much shorter than the long curls he's used to seeing.

'You got me all hot and bothered. Wanna fix that?' He decides to take the plunge and sends a video of himself slowly rubbing at his cock.

Perrie bites her lip and sends a picture of her sticking her tongue out, the metal ball catching in the light. 'And how would I do that?'

Zayn says back a picture of his hair falling across his face and a smirk plastered on his features. 'You'd ride my face. Pretty sure I'd come from just that.'

Perrie raises an eyebrow, looking somewhat interested. 'Tell me about it (:'

'Bet you taste so great.' Zayn sends picture of his face, trying the smoulder technique he had seen in the magazine's over the summer.

Perrie sends one final photo of her looking towards her bedroom door with her sweater hanging off one shoulder. 'Parents are home, have to go X'

Zayn frowns but sets his phone aside and looks down at his boxers. Sighing, he rolls over and grabs a bit a of lotion from the bottle next to his bed. He shoves his boxers down and lets his imagination run wild.

The vision in his mind is of blue eyes and soft pink lips. The body is small and compact and a lot more muscle than what he thinks Perrie would have. His grip tightens around his own cock as he tugs on it trying to bring himself to pleasure.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," his voice gets airy and more desperate the closer he gets at suddenly the figure he's dreaming about takes shape and it's the blond boy from the hallway. The boy pouts and says Zayn's name so softly and that has him coming quickly over his hand.

Once he's calmed down and thought through his vision, his breathing stops as Niall floats through his mind. "What the fuck?"

\------------

It's halfway through the third week of school and Niall's advanced English teacher is already handing back their first major assignment, an essay on the allegories within Jane Austen's novels and a common connection between at least three of her literary works. 

The teacher gets to his desk and slides the stapled five page paper onto his desk and Niall is positive that isn't a good sign. He waits until he's away to look and the unsteady rhythm of his heart slows down when he realizes he got a B.

Zayn looks up as his paper is dropped on his desk, the huge red D mocking him. He sighs angrily knowing that it wasn't his best work. He's been distracted lately and he absolutely hates Jane Austin so he hadn't put much effort into the paper.

The teacher returns to the front of the room and sets his glasses on the desk. "Okay, find someone with a different letter grade than you and compare papers. Point out things you think they could have edited to do better on and if you have the higher grade try to help point out the correlation they may have missed. Peer review is worth about fifteen percent of your final grade so try and pick someone who won't distract you."

Niall looks at Harry's paper and is mildly surprised to see he also got a B. Hesitantly he looks around the room and sees Zayn intently frowning at his essay, the look on his face is telling so Niall stands and walks over to his desk. "Hey, Zayn."

Looking up when someone says his name, Zayn is shocked to see Niall standing at his desk. "What? Can I help you, blondie?"

"What grade did you get on your paper? Walsh wants us to compare grades and Harry's partnered with Sophia." Niall smiles and hopes it only comes across as friendly.

"Uhh," he doesn't want Niall to think he's dumb, but now he needs to work his ass off in this class. "If you must know, I got a D. Hardly my best work though. Jane Austin is over done that she didn't even hold my attention."

Niall nods, "there's nothing wrong with getting a lower mark. If you need any help I'd be willing to lend a hand."

Zayn scrunches his nose at the thought of doing long study sessions with Niall. He knows in theory that the kid is smart, but he doesn't know if one on one time with the guy that's constantly on his mind. "You know that helping me isn't going to convince me to suck you off right?"

Niall looks taken aback, lips gold fishing, trying to find the proper words to respond. "What?"

"Look, I'm flattered, but I don't really think I'm down for that. I mean, I'm an ass kind of guy and you do have a banging booty, but you don't really do it for me, ya know?" Zayn can hear himself making an ass of himself, but the words just won't stop coming. "So if you want to help without getting your sucked, I'm all for it, but if you're here for the pleasure then you should head somewhere else."

The entire class is hushed, everyone looking between them and Niall has honestly never felt this humiliated. The cheeriness in his face and his voice drops. "I was trying to be helpful but Jade was right, you are a douche." 

With that Niall walks off and takes the bathroom pass hanging by the door, immediately leaving the classroom.

Jade looks over smugly from where she's looking over a paper with Harry. "Way to go, Malik. You're just alienating all the girls and boys. What did Niall ever do to you?"

Zayn could only flush red in embarrassment as the entire class laughs at him. He looks down at the paper Niall had left on his desk. He sighs and shoves the passing grade into his backpack to give to the blond later.

\------------

Zayn is too happy when the bell to dismiss them for lunch blares loudly through the classroom. He grabs his stuff and hurries through the halls to his locker to grab what he'll need for the second half of the day.

When he finally makes it to the cafeteria, he can hear the whispers around him and he knows that half the class already knows about his outburst at Niall. "Great."

Liam is in the middle of arguing over the better crisp flavor with Olly and Andy when he sees Zayn walk up. "Well if isn't the talk of the whole school."

"Fuck off, mate. Today has been one giant catastrophe." Zayn slams his books on the table and collapsed onto the table bench. He'd be happy if he never had to face the world again.

Liam really isn't sure how to ask so he figures the direct approach is the best approach. "Dude, what the fuck? Why would you say any of that? I didn't even know you were homophobic."

Glaring at his friend, he tries to get off the subject. "Can we not talk about this when others are present?"

Liam sighs and stands, "fine, let's go for a walk then. It's been sunny all day, I'd rather be outside anyway."

Zayn sighs and follows his friend outside to the mainly empty football stands. It's a nice day out and he can feel the sunshine warming him up already. "I'm not homophobic."

"Really? Because everyone is saying you said some pretty homophobic things to that Niall kid." Liam knows Zayn isn't that type of person but why would he deliberately say things that would piss someone off?

"It's... Look, you can't say anything to anyone. Like, this is like the one thing that I'm literally scared of. I just... You'll keep a secret right?" Zayn runs a hand through his hair in nervousness. He doesn't know if Liam will treat him the same way after this.

Liam frowns and squeezes Zayn's shoulder in what he hopes is comforting. "You're my best friend, Zayn. Your secrets are always safe with me."

Sighing, Zayn sits on the bleachers and hangs his head. "I think... I got off to the thought of Niall. Like, Perrie and me were sexting and then he was like the only thing I could think of and next thing I knew I was coming."

"So you're not homophobic." Liam tries for a joke, but the look Zayn sends him says otherwise. "Is that why you blew up on him?"

Zayn nods. "Yeah. I just... I thought if like, I was rude to him that he would leave me alone and I could go back to crushing on Perrie. It's not really working though." Ever since that first night, Zayn has dreamt of Niall and his bright blue eyes and soft hands. He's so ashamed of himself.

"It's nothing to beat yourself up about, so you're gay. Or bi, or pan, or whatever, the point is you like dudes. There's nothing weird about that." Liam hopes that was at least comforting.

"Are you kidding? If we lived in Pakistan, I'd be killed! I can't do that to my family. My dad would disown me if he ever found out." He can feel the colour from his face drain at the thought of his dad finding out.

"Have you ever thought about doing things that make you happy? Regardless about what your dad has to say about it?" Liam asks.

Zayn gives a pity laugh at that sentiment. "Of course. Then I'm guilt tripped back in line because of my grandparents and my mum saying that she doesn't want us to fight. It's all fucked up."

"All I'm saying is, you can't go on pleasing others forever, you're going to go insane. No matter what you decide I'm your best friend dude, if you need to talk I'll listen."

"I guess I should apologise to Niall. What do you even say about that? 'Sorry for being a dick.' Like it doesn't even begin to cover it." Zayn huffs out a frustrated sigh. He doesn't even know where to start.

\------------

Honestly the last place Niall wants to be at is the library doing the last thing he wanted to do, which is study. However he already had to practically beg his mum to let him stay after school and the absolute last thing he wants is having to explain to his mum why he didn't go to the library instead. If word got out that some kid made fun of him he could only imagine what she would do and who and how many people she'd sue. 

Niall avoids the computers where most everyone in the library is at and opts to sit at a table near the back, shuffling his books out of his bag and onto the glossy wood surface.

 

Zayn had been given a second chance on his Jane Austin paper. After explaining his hatred for the author, Mister Walsh had given him an alternative paper. Now he had to write ten pages about why her works should be dropped from the Advanced English courses.

Resigning himself to a fate of social suicide, he finds himself in the library after school hours searching for a biography or anything on the late author. He's searching through the reference section when he turns the corner and sees Niall at a table working. He debates on going up to talk to the blond, and somewhere in the midst of his internal war his feet had decided to move towards the table. Zayn clears his throat awkwardly, hoping to get his attention. "Uh, hey, Niall."

Niall looks up and any pleasantries he had die on his tongue. Instead he just stares at Zayn, unimpressed. "Aren't you afraid I'll turn you gay or whatever."

"About that, I'm really sorry. I don't really know why I said that. It was completely stupid of me." He raps his knuckles lightly against the wooden finish of the table. He's a bit nervous to be here talking to the blond who haunts his dreams.

Niall sighs. "I really don't know why you said it either but at least we can agree it was completely stupid."

"Yeah," Zayn sees the extra chair at the table and let's his hand rest against the wood. "Do you mind if I...?"

Niall is still pretty upset about what happened, he'd been thoroughly embarrassed in front of everyone and now he's pretty sure everyone knows he's gay, or assumes it at the very least. He didn't even have time to tell anyone before he was outed. A part of him wants to tell Zayn to fuck off but another much larger part says Zayn is at least trying not to be a dick. Niall looks at the empty seat in invitation. "So how did you know?"

Zayn quickly sits and set his bag on the ground to pull out his work. "Know what? Know that Jane Austin was just a bored housewife with nothing better to do?"  
"No, I mean how did you know I was gay? Did I say or do something that made you think I was into guys or...?" Niall's been trying to figure it out since it happened, what could have given him away?

"Oh..." Zayn shifts uncomfortably in his seat. "Uh, I didn't actually know. I'm just going through something and I pulled the first rude words out of my head. Wait, so you really are... Gay?"

So Niall did out himself. "This really isn't how I planned on telling anyone but yeah, I'm gay."

Zayn feels awful. "I, uh, I'm really sorry. You didn't have to tell me if you were uncomfortable. You're secret is safe with me."

"I'm pretty sure everyone already thinks I'm gay since you made it sound like I was trying to blow you. No one's tried hitting me yet though so I guess I can count that as a small victory." No one has hit him which already makes this school better than his last.

"Everyone thinks I was being an asshole so they probably don't believe what I said anyway." Zayn is soon becoming uncomfortable with the topic and tries to move on. He digs around in his bag and hands Niall back his graded english paper.

Niall puts the essay away in his bag and looks awkwardly at the bookshelf behind Zayn so he didn't have to stare awkwardly at Zayn. "So why are you at the library? I can't imagine it was just to apologize."

He sighs and pulls out his binder and essay. "Walsh is letting me write a new paper on Jame Austin. It's super lame."

"At least you're getting another chance, most teachers would have made you keep the low mark." Niall says, he's about to say more when he's interrupted by an extremely tall, incredibly handsome guy that had to be a couple of years older than him. 

Bressie, who happens to be on both the rugby team and football team with Liam, nods to Zayn then focuses on Niall, handing him a slip of paper. "Niall, right? I'm having a party on Saturday and I wanted to come and personally invite you."

Zayn watches the whole exchange from Niall's ruddy pink cheeks to Bressie's quick appreciative once over. Something inside him stirs as the older boy gets an answer and walks away.

"He's trouble. Always getting caught for something and having to sit out a match. Liam says Bressie isn't that intelligent either." He's hoping to quickly steer Niall off this disaster ship before it sets sail.

Niall hums, quickly looking somewhere else to avoid outwardly staring after the rugby player. "What's one party going to hurt?"

"It's a slippery slope, Niall. One party turns into two, which turns into drinking and smoking, which leads to sex." Zayn tries to sound as serious as possible. "Don't want to tarnish that boy-ish innocence you have."

"Well he personally came to invite me I can't just say no." Niall looks over the invitation again and his eyes go big at what he's pretty sure is a phone number scrawled across the bottom of the page.

Zayn frowns and tries to get Niall's attention once more. "So, do you think you can help me with my paper?"

Niall breaks out of his reverie and blinks owlishly at Zayn, like he just remembered Zayn was there. "Um, yeah, I can do that." 

He glances at the time on his phone only to realize he's probably going to be late coming home. Normally this wouldn't worry people but with a mother like his Niall is slightly terrified. "Shit, I have to go. Like right now."

"Oh, uh, maybe tomorrow then? Like after school? Same table and everything." Zayn wonders if he's fucked everything up beyond fixing.

"Maybe I don't know, if I'm allowed." His mum is going to be absolutely livid when he gets home.

Zayn frowns, but nods. "Yeah, okay. See you in class tomorrow." He watches as the blond hurries from the library and outside. He hopes that he hasn't lost a friendship. He really needs to figure his life out.

 

\------------

"Bessie flirts with everyone, you can't be sure he likes Niall." Liam says as he comes back with a bowl of crisps, his parents would normally kill him for eating processed junk during footie season but they're out of town for a business trip which has allowed Liam to gain a few pounds. Worth it.

"Yeah, but he personally invited Niall. Last time he personally invited someone it was Jesy and they dated for like three months. He only personally invites you if he wants to get in your pants." Zayn is sprawled across his friend's couch, trying to make sense of everything happening in his mind. "I don't know why it's even bothering me that much."

"I think it's pretty obvious," Liam sits on the arm of the sofa and turns the television on. Through a mouthful of crisps he says, "you have a crush on him."

Zayn huffs out a laugh. "I do not have a crush on him. I'm straight. I can't be crushing on a guy if I'm straight." He reaches up and grabs a handful of the fatty foods.

"You wanked off to him and got jealous that another dude was flirting with him. How is that not a crush?" Liam asks.

"It's just... He looks like Perrie. My brain must be like getting their wires crossed or something." Zayn won't admit to being gay. He can't; not even to Liam. It would be the end of his life. He looks up at his best friend. "You don't think I'm a freak or anything? We've been naked together before and now this. How are you not freaking out?"

"It's like I told you at school, we're best friends, dude. If you murdered someone... Well, actually I'd probably call the police because I'm an awful liar. The point is, no matter what you do you're still Zayn and you're still my friend." Liam shrugs.

Zayn can feel the conflict inside of him after his friend's words. "I think I may like him... More than I should. I mean, I still like tits, but he just... He's different."

Liam nods, he's already about seventeen steps ahead of him. "The first step is admitting you have a thing for him. Are you going to pursue it? I mean you already know he's gay."

"I can't. My dad is at his wits end because Doniya is dating an atheist. Can you imagine the stress and shame me bringing a guy home would cause?" As much as he'd like to, Zayn won't pursue it. "Besides, I don't even know that I'm going to enjoy it. What if I work up the nerve to like kiss him or something and then I figure out that I'm not into guys like I thought?"

"That's why you should kiss him. Look, Bressie invited me to his party and they always play stupid kissing games. If you go, you could land the bottle or whatever on him, then you have an excuse and you kiss him. If you don't feel anything that settles it and if you do, well we can talk about that later."

Zayn sits in silence for a few minutes as he thinks over his options. He's never been a huge fan of Bressie- even before he hit on Niall- and he usually hates parties. It's a chance to follow through without anyone thinking something weird was going on. "Fine. We'll go. I'll try and get the bottle to stop on Sophia for you. That way we both have a good night."

Liam grins at the thought of kissing Sophia, it's only a thought he's had a thousand times. "Okay, I'll pick you up at seven then."

"Can't believe I'm going to that dickhead's party. What if like Niall and him start making out?" Zayn can already feel the jealousy bubbling under his skin.

"Make out with him first," Liam teases. Honestly Liam doesn't know how this whole thing is going to play out.

Zayn sighs and turns back to the footie match on television. He hopes that when he kisses Niall, all these feelings will go away.

 

\------------

When they arrive to the house, it's already loud and people are milling about. Bressie's parents are CEOs of some company and can afford for their son to throw lavish house parties and this one does not disappoint.

Zayn makes it inside and can barely hear over the thumping bass of whatever shitty techno remix is blasting from the speakers. He doesn't want to be there long, just long enough to kiss Niall and get the hell out of there. Finding the blond though is going to be hard in the mess of sweaty bodies that seem everywhere.

Liam leans over with his lips against Zayn's ears and says, "okay. We need to find Niall and get him to play spin the bottle or whatever game they'll be playing."

Zayn nods and signals that he's going to get a drink and start looking. He pushes his way through the crowd and towards the kitchen. He's hoping Niall decided not to show up at all.

His hope is dashed when he steps into the kitchen and hears the boy's loud laugh. Zayn spots the blond in the corner of the kitchen with Bressie leaning in close to whisper in his ear and one hand gently grasping at the blond's waist to keep him close. "Fuck."

Niall smiles at the line of jokes Bressie has, laughing when appropriate and hoping his face isn't as red as it is hot. "I'm going to grab a drink."

Zayn tries busy himself so he looks like he wasn't staring. He grabs a cup and fills it with what he knows isn't fruit punch and quickly downs it before filling it up again. When Niall is closer, he tries for friendly. "Hey, blondie! Didn't know you'd be here!"

 

Niall grins and grabs a bottle of Guinness off the marble, cracking it open on the corner of the counter and taking a fairly good swallow. "Yeah, I didn't think I'd be here either."

"You having fun at least? Doesn't really seem like your scene." He watches the boy's Adam's apple bob as he takes such big gulps of his drink.

Niall shrugs, "I don't know if I really have a scene, I just kind of do whatever I want when I'm allowed to."

"When you're allowed? Did you grow up like ultra conservative or something?" Zayn completely understands not being able to be free and just be.

That surprises quite a loud, genuine laugh from Niall. "Sorry, I'm not laughing at you. Just, my mom is the exact opposite of conservative; she just has a lot of rules. Too many rules. She thinks I'm sleeping at Harry's, and the only reason she even allows that is because Anne, Harry's mum, is a family friend."

Zayn blinks, taken aback by the truthfulness. "Yeah, yeah. I get that. My parents think I'm at Liam's. They'd kill me if they found out that I drink and smoke and go to parties. My dad's a strict Muslim so..."

Niall nods and smiles, "we have more in common than I thought."

There's a loud commotion from the other room and it takes Zayn a moment to realise it's Bressie shouting about a game of seven minutes in heaven was going to be played downstairs. The darker male's heart speeds up a bit at the prospect of having a chance at kissing Niall. He downs the rest of his punch before pouring himself one more cupful. "Want to head downstairs to play?"

Niall isn't really sure about the whole seven minutes in heaven bit but he's never one to turn down an invite to anything, so he grabs another beer and follows Zayn.

Hurrying down the steps, Zayn catches a glimpse of Liam and knows that the plan is set in motion. Sophia is already sitting at the circle so tonight can only go according to plan.

"Niall, come sit next to me." Bressie says as he grabs the blond's wrist and drags him to the other side of the circle from Zayn and Liam.

"Operation Kiss Me is a go," Zayn whispers to his best friend.

Liam nods and sits down next to Zayn in the circle of people. He looks at Zayn, "you ready for this?"

"No. What happens if I really enjoy it?" Zayn is terrified, but he knows he needs to do this to prove to himself that he isn't gay.

"We'll figure that out later, right now you need to be calm." Liam hopes he sounds reassuring.

Bressie calls the group to attention and explains the rules. "So obviously someone spins the bottle and whoever it lands on has to go make out in the coat closet. We're only going to time out about two minutes because seven is way too long."

Jade giggles and nods. "Yeah, and there's no re-spinning. You make out with whatever gender you get."

Bressie grabs the bottle and spins it, taking the first turn. His arm is wrapped around Niall's waist as the bottle starts to slow down. It comes to rest on Perrie. "Sweet!"

Perrie winks at Bressie and stands nodding her head towards the closet, "what are you waiting for?" She heads off to the closet giggling and swaying her hips.

Bressie sets his drink down and hands his phone to Niall. "Time us, babe."

"Great, so now he's hitting on Niall and gets to make out with Perrie before me. Bressie has all the fucking luck." Zayn grumbles to his friend.

The time goes by and eventually they both come out of the closet looking a little out of sorts, Perrie pulling up her bra straps in particular. 

Niall gives the stopwatch back to Bressie and waits for the next pairing.

Perrie wipes at the smudge of lipstick she can feel around her mouth before grabbing the bottle and spinning it. She's laughing brightly and trying to make herself look less debauched.

Zayn is in his own little world, staring and Bressie and Niall and how the two seem to be joined at the hip. The sight leaves a sour taste in his mouth and he doesn't like it one bit. He's so engrossed in his staring that he doesn't even notice when the bottle lands on him.

Liam, who's just surprised Zayn gets to kiss his longtime crush shakes Zayn's shoulder and says, "hey, it's your turn."

"Huh?" Zayn looks up just in time to see Perrie standing and looking expectantly at him. "Oh, shit. Uh, yeah." He stands, taking his time to ensure that he doesn't trip over his own two feet before getting to make out with Perrie. Maybe this will help him get rid of his feelings for Niall. "So, you ready to make out?"

"Maybe," Perrie says slipping inside of the walk in closet, honestly it's a pretty nice space.

Zayn follows her in and shuts the door. He doesn't know if he should be the first one to make a move, but he can practically hear the seconds ticking away with every moment of indecision. Finally deciding what he wants, he reaches out to pull Perrie up against him and leans into press their lips together.

It's nice, soft and plump lips pressed against his, but there's no fireworks. He's been chasing after Perrie for years so he expected at least a nice make out. Growing frustrated with the lack of fireworks, his fingers grip tighter at her hips as his other hand sneaks under her shirt to try and get at her breasts.

Perrie chases his mouth with her and wraps her leg around Zayn's hip.

Pressing her up against the wall, Zayn grinds against her trying desperately to get that feeling of 'wow' he always used to get when he looked at her. He breaks the kiss when he needs air, but immediately attaches his lips to her neck, hoping to leave a mark so that Monday at school he can know that this actually happened.

There's a tentative knock at the door, Niall announcing their two minutes are up.

Perrie sighs dramatically and lightly pushes Zayn away, trying to fix herself before they went out. "Well that was fun."

"Yeah," Zayn says trying to sound positive. It was fun, but it did absolutely nothing for him. He was still frustrated and his fear of being gay was at an all time high.

He opens the door for them and the two rejoin the circle, catcalls and whistles at the giant red mark on Perrie's neck. He takes his seat a bit awkwardly and reaches out to spin the bottle for his turn.

Jade wrinkles her nose when the bottle lands on her. She begrudgingly gets up and heads to the closet, slipping inside.

Bressie watches as the two head into the closet and chuckles as the countdown starts. "She hates him! I wonder what they'll be doing for their two minutes locked in there together."

"She probably has a PowerPoint or a comic detailing why Zayn is a douche," Harry says.

"Why does she hate him so much?" Bressie asks with a laugh.

"He called her a nerd in year six and she hasn't let it go," Harry laughs. It's the first time he's told anyone and he only knows because Jesy and him are close so of course Jesy had to tell him.

Perrie rolls her eyes, but notices their two minutes are up so she goes to let them out.

Bressie looks over at Niall, gripping him a bit tighter around the waist. "You having fun? I wasn't really sure if you were going to come tonight or not."

Niall smiles and nods, "I didn't know how much I'd enjoy myself initially but everyone's been pretty nice and welcoming since I transferred."

"Good. I'd have to fight anyone who talked shit to you. When I heard that Zayn said that shit to you in class I was going to beat him up, but it seemed like you two were cool at the library." Bressie says softly as he leans in and presses a kiss to the blond's hair.

Jade stomps back over to her spot and spins the bottle, willing it to land on anyone besides Zayn. That had literally been the worst two minutes of her life.

Slowly the bottle comes to land on Liam and Liam smiles sheepishly at Jade. "Guess it's us two then."

Liam blushes profusely as he hands his drink to Zayn and gets up to follow Jade. "My two minutes can't be worse than yours."

Niall watches them go, honestly he's both glad and surprised the bottle hasn't stopped on him yet.

Zayn sits there, picking at the carpet while his friend was in the closet. He doesn't feel like this plan is helping anything, but he also hopes that Bressie and Niall never end up in that closet.

Liam emerges at the end of two minutes, blushing a bright red. There's lipstick smudged all over his neck and Jade emerges with a self satisfied smirk. "Let's just keep this game going please," he reaches out and quickly spins the bottle.

To his credit Harry tries not to laugh but he can't help it. "You look like you fought your way through a cosmetics store, mate."

Liam blushes, nearly making the make up blend in with the new red shade of his skin. "I wasn't exactly prepared for the tenacity of that encounter."

Sophia only smiles wider when the bottle stops and points to her. "Let's hope you're a fast learner because I love a guy to take charge."

"Oh shit," Liam says it without thinking, almost tripping over his own feet when he stands.

Sophia grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him into the closet. "C'mon, Payne."

Harry laughs, "oh god she's going to devour him."

Zayn smiles happily for his friend. Hopefully, something good would come from this for Liam. "Maybe this will prove to Sophia how great Liam is."

"Oh?" Perrie pouts, she thought Liam had a thing for her.

"Yeah. He's had a thing for her for ages." Zayn shrugs not really catching the sadness in her tone.

When the timer goes off Sophia comes out smirking and her hair somehow still looking perfect. 

Harry looks at Liam as he stumbles out. "So?"

"I, uh, I..." Liam just starts to blush and stammer through an explanation. He can't think of anything else except, "wow."

Harry snorts and rolls his eyes, "alright let's see who's kissing Sophia."

Sophia spins the bottle, taking a seat next to Liam and leaning over to whisper in his ear.

Zayn looks on, happy for his friend. He watches as the bottle lands on Harry. "Get it, curly!"

Harry grins and holds out a hand for Sophia, pulling her into the closet.

Zayn watches the two go before turning to Liam. "You got to make out with Sophia! How fucking great is that? Mate, that was your in!"

 

Liam smiles and blushes looking at the carpet instead of Zayn. "Maybe."

"Did you actually kiss her?" Zayn knows how shy his friend is and he's worried that he missed his chance because of it.

"A gentleman never kisses and tells," Liam says but he hopes the growing grin on his face is enough of an answer.

"You are awesome!" Zayn claps his friend on the back in enthusiasm. "Mate, that's sick. You have to ask her out."

Sophia comes out as the two minutes are up and takes a seat next to Liam once more. She happily curls herself around his side as soon as she can.

Harry follows after Sophia and sits in her previous spot, spinning the bottle and watching it land on Niall. Harry grins, "I've been waiting to get you in a closet for years, Horan." 

Niall rolls his eyes and gets up, "yeah, yeah, whatever. Just keep your hands to yourself."

"I couldn't imagine having to make out with my best friend. That's just... I'd feel a bit weird." Perrie says as she looks over at Sophia and Liam with a hint of jealousy in her eyes.

Zayn frowns. "I get that, but if you and your friend were close enough, it wouldn't phase you I don't think."

Liam shrugs, "I don't know I still wouldn't want to make out with you, Zayn."

Sophia giggles. "If I have my way, you won't be making out with anyone else but me." She nuzzles her face into the crook of Liam's neck.

"Ugh! Get a room, you two. Disgusting!" Bressie laughs as he watches the display happening across the circle. "Next thing you know, Jade will be hanging off of Zayn."

Jade looks at Bressie like he grew another head, "not even in Zayn's dreams would it happen."

"Trust me, I'm not dreaming about her. That's for damn sure." Zayn quickly adds. Never in a million years would he want Jade. "Besides, I'm dreaming of someone else."

Bressie looks at Zayn like he knows something and shrugs, "I bet they're dreaming of someone else too."

The entire circles laughs at that one and Zayn just sort of deflates. He knew Bressie was a complete jackass, but that was rude even for him.

Perrie looks at the stopwatch as her laughter subsides. "Someone go get Curly and Blondie out of the closet. Their time is up."

Jade knocks once on the closet door and Harry is the first to leave, "look who I got to come out of the closet." 

Niall just flips him off and takes his previous seat next to Bressie, reaching over and spinning the bottle. It lazily passes everyone as it spins and Niall just hopes whoever he has to snog next it'll at least be pleasant.

Zayn tries to look passive as the bottle lands on him. This was it. This was the whole reason he was even at this stupid house party. "Guess it's just you and me, Blondie."

"I hope you'll think of me," Bressie says as Niall gets up and heads to the closet.

Zayn shuts the door behind them and they're immediately plunged into darkness. He can feel his heartbeat speed up a bit. "So... Wanna make out?"

"You don't have to kiss me," Niall blurts out. After what Zayn had said to him in class Niall figures this is probably the last thing he'd want to do. "I mean, don't feel obligated to."

"You promise not to say anything if I tell you I kind of want to?" Zayn doesn't mean to sound dramatic, but he wants to make sure Niall won't say anything to anyone outside that door.

Niall sucks his lip between his teeth, "I wouldn't tell anyone anything you wouldn't want them to know."

Zayn smiles, not that Niall can see it in the dark before he leans towards where he knows the blond is. He can feel when he gets close to the boy, their body heat mingling together in the proximity of the coat closet. Without another thought, he leans in the rest of the way and presses his lips against Niall's own.

It's like nothing he's ever experienced. There are fireworks and a million other cliché things going on inside Zayn's mind right now and he can't help but think that this was supposed to happen with Perrie. He brings a hand up to Niall's waist to hold the boy close as he can't seem to get enough of the blond.

Niall takes that as an invite to straddle Zayn's lap, blushing, "I hope this is okay. If you want me to stop just say so." He leans back in and captures Zayn's lips with his, his eyes closed even if it's pitch black with his hands on Zayn's arms.

Zayn doesn't want to stop at all. He lets his hands roam up and down the sides of the blond slowly, memorising every dip of the boy's skin and the curve of his ribs. It's magical and everything that Zayn has ever wanted in life. He bites softly at Niall's lower lip, wanting to taste the boy.

Niall is slightly embarrassed when he moans against Zayn's mouth and parts his lips.

Taking what he's been offered, Zayn pushes his tongue into the blond's mouth and moans at the taste exploding on his tongue. There's a mix of Guinness and chips and something that Zayn can't quite put a name to so he assumes it's just Niall's natural taste. He finds himself getting a bit braver as his hand slip down a bit to squeeze at the blond's round arse.

Instinctively Niall grinds down and this time he doesn't care if he moans, reaching between them and tugging Zayn's zipper down.

Zayn is about to return the favour when there's a knock on the door. "Time's up! Come on out!"

Groaning, Zayn pulls back from Niall, but never really lets go of him. "Guess we need to join the real world again."

"I guess," Niall says. Honestly he really doesn't want to go back, he's kind of had a thing for Zayn but Niall knows once they're back out there not being forced to participate in a game then Zayn isn't going to want to do something like this again. 

He gets off of Zayn and tries to make himself look somewhat presentable, leaving the closet to join the others.

Zayn just wants to pull Niall back into the closet, but he knows that that would look too suspicious. He takes a deep breath to try and calm himself down before brushing the imaginary dirt off his shoulders.

Heading back out to the circle, he sees that the game has pretty much fallen apart since Sophia won't leave Liam's side and Bressie seems to have attached himself to Niall. He fiddles with the sleeve of his shirt, taking a seat next to Liam again. "I think I'm out. I need to get some more to drink."

"Was Niall that bad at kissing?" Jade asks and laughs. 

Niall flushes pink, he's pretty sure that's not why Zayn is leaving, but a sinking part of him says Zayn is leaving because he kissed him in general.

"Nah, mate. Niall's ace, unlike some girl I ended up in the closet with," Zayn snaps at the rude girl. He doesn't want anyone to think Niall's not decent at making out because that was far from the truth. "Can't a guy just be thirsty after a quality make out?"

He stands up and is about offer a hand to Liam when he catches Perrie staring at him. "Do you want to join me for a drink or...?"

For some reason hearing Zayn asking someone else to get a drink after they had just finished locking lips feels like he's been slapped. "I'm not feeling all that well, I think I'm gonna walk home." Niall offers a weak smile and stands.

Perrie is the first to notice and she can't help but laugh a bit. "Zayn, you might want to zip your fly up, love."

The room grows silent as the rest of the party turns to look and catch the boy with his wardrobe malfunction.

"Oh my god! You were only in there for two minutes! Zayn, you slut!" Sophia is dying of laughter, smiling and laughing into the crook of Liam's neck.

Niall's face flushes, this isn't the way he thought everyone else would find out he's gay. "I, uh, took it to far. He pushed me off though. Anyway, I'll see you guys later." He catches Zayn's eyes for a moment and walks off.

Zayn's stomach plummets as he watches Niall go. It hurts even worse when Bressie immediately gets up to follow the blond. He wants to leave, needs to leave, but Liam looks so happy curled up with Sophia.

"I'll just... Go get that drink then." If he spends the rest of the party getting drunk off his ass to forget the way Niall looked at him, no one needs to know that.

\------------

Zayn drags himself to school come Monday morning. He doesn't know why, but he feels like school is going to be a disaster today. He chalks it up to being a Monday, and proceeds to sleep in the car on the way to school.

When they arrive, he notices Liam hanging back by the flagpole just outside. "You coming to home room or what?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, later. I'm just going to wait for Sophia is all." Liam shrugs like it's no big deal.

"Sophia? So are guys dating now?" Zayn wants to be angry. Liam had promised that he would help him with his whole Niall crisis, but the day after the party Sophia had asked him to go out to the movies and spend the day with her. He knows he should be happy that Liam scored his dream girl, but he's still not really sure what to do about this Niall problem.

"No, but I think we will be soon." Liam grins and immediately turns away and calls Sophia's name when he notices her.

Zayn watches the exchange of a hug and some kisses before feeling like the ultimate third wheel. Grumbling about unhelpful friends, he heads inside to get to his locker.

After switching his books and getting the correct binders, he spots Niall down the hall. He quickly makes his way towards the blond wanting to ask for his help on that English paper.

Niall is walking towards his locker with his bag over his shoulder. Honestly he doesn't really want to be here and he really doesn't want to see Zayn after the closet incident.

Zayn makes it to Niall's locker and smiles brightly as he gets the blond's attention. "Hey, Niall. Um, I was just wondering if you were busy after school? I still have that Jane Austin paper I have to write."

Well there goes his plan to carefully avoid Zayn. He goes for a smile and looks at Zayn. "Hey! Yeah I would love to help, but I'm watching the rugby team practice after school. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Rugby team? When the hell would you want to do that?" Zayn hates all sports, but rugby has always been the worst.

"Because I asked if he wanted to," Bressie's voice says from behind Zayn as he makes his way up to the two. He passes Zayn and comes around stand next to Niall and wrap an arm around the blond's waist. "Is he bothering you, babe?"

Niall shakes his head, "of course not. Zayn and I are friends."

"Just checking," Bressie says softly as he leans in to press a kiss to Niall's temple.

Zayn stares at the two for a moment until it dawns on him. "Are you two dating?"

Niall smiles and nods, "he followed me out after the party and he asked me on a date, after that he asked me to be his boyfriend. So I said yes."

"Oh... Uh, good for you guys." Zayn hopes his tone is cheerful enough to seem fake happy.

"Thanks," Bressie gives him a final once over. "Come on, Niall. I'll walk you to home room."

"I'll see you later, Zayn," Niall says and follows after Bressie.

Zayn watches the two of them walk away and he can feel the walls of the hallway caving in. It's getting harder and harder to breathe and he needs someone to calm him down. He turns to look for Liam till he remembers that the boy is over the moon with Sophia. That's when it truly hits Zayn that he's all alone.

\------------

"Come on, love. What's bothering you? You can tell your mama anything," Trisha says to her moody teen while they're trying to watch a movie.

Zayn rolls his eyes and tries to seem okay. "Nothing, mum. I don't want to talk about it."

"Then why are you down here sulking? You know I won't judge you, hun." Trisha sits next to Zayn on the couch.

"There's nothing wrong. See," he tries smiling widely to prove her wrong. She's been bugging him all day since he got home from school. "I'm fine. Just worried about a project is all."

"You can't lie to your mother," Trisha knows when there's something wrong with her children. 

Doniya snickers as she enters the living room, "good luck getting him to talk, mum. Heard he keeps his feelings closeted."

Zayn glares up at his sister. "Fuck off. At least I'm not spreading my legs for anyone."

Safaa frowns from where she's watching Pocahontas. "Zaynie! You said a bad word!"

Trisha sighs, "oh honestly can either of you get along?"

Doniya glares, "at least I don't hide it from mum and dad."

"Shut up! You don't even know what you're talking about." Zayn is getting angrier with each passing second.

Why does his mum have push him for answers? Why is Doniya basically outing him to his mother? His dad can never find out- never.

"There were like seven people that saw you at Breslin's place. I bet that's it huh, you're upset that your little make out buddy is dating him aren't you?" She teases.

Zayn looks murderous as he explodes on his sister. "Yes! Are you happy now? It fucking hurts, okay? I don't even know what the fuck I'm feeling, but I know it isn't right! Liam said he'd help me work through it, but he's up and run off with Sophia and now I'm alone! Dad will fucking kill me if he even knows what I think about when I see Niall."

Trisha freezes and looks at her son, "Zayn, is Niall some progressive girl's name?"

"No," Zayn's voice is weak and soft. "It's a boy's name. He's... He's such an amazing guy."

Trisha's face softens and she pulls her son into her arms, "you know I love you, right? Regardless of who you choose to love, baby."

Zayn goes into her arms as she pulls him in. "Dad is going to hate me. He'll disown me. I don't want him to know. I just have to... Have to find a girl and get used to the idea of her."

"Shhh, baby, you don't know that," Trisha says, but even she has a hard time believing her own words.

"What's going on in here?" Yaser's voice is loud and strong from the doorway. He looks into the room, confused and concerned for his son.

Zayn can only manage a whimper in his mother's arm. He's shaking his head furiously from side to side, he's not ready to tell his dad.

Trisha looks at her husband, "oh uh, bub forgot he had an assignment due tomorrow, but I'm just reassuring him he has time. Why don't you go work on that, Zayn?"

Zayn untangles himself from his mother and quickly heads to his room, shutting his door forcibly behind him.

"He's upset over an assignment?" Yaser quirks an eyebrow. He hates being lied to, and he knows that Trisha knows just how much lying disgusts him.

"It's almost half his grade, I would cry too." Trisha says.

He still doesn't believe his wife, but he'll let it slide for now. Soon enough he turns his attention to Doniya. "And where are you going dressed like that? You better get more clothes on before you leave this house."

Doniya sighs, "daddy, everyone dresses like this. I'm just going to the mall with a few gal pals."

"You're not everyone. I raised you to be modest and respectable. Now, go put a longer shirt on. You mother may have allowed you to get your belly button pierced, but that doesn't mean the world needs to see it."

Doniya knows better than to argue with her dad and heads upstairs, not like she can't change at the mall.

\------------

Yaser stands from his prayer mat by the bed and stretches. It had been a long day at the office and he was ready for some alone time with his wife. Honestly, the best part of his day is when him and Trisha lay together and discuss their day.

"So how was Safaa's first ballet class? She looked awfully adorable in her tights and leotard." He changes into sleep pants before climbing under the covers to join his wife.

Trisha sighs, "unfortunately that's about all I could get from her. She kept trying to put her foot behind her head instead of listen to the instructor."

"She'll learn. She's just excited. Besides, it's beginners ballet. I'm sure the teacher is used to little girls that don't really pay attention." Yaser chuckles as he pictures his small ball of energy running amuck in her dance class. "We're the other mothers nice at least?"

"Competitive and snobby would be better adjectives. Maybe I should put her into gymnastics instead, she gets to run out and throw herself at mats I think she'd love it."

Yaser sighs, "just give her a chance. If she doesn't like after the first recital, then we'll try gymnastics." He's glad that Safaa can enjoy her youth though. Hopefully if they can provide her with opportunity that they couldn't afford for the older two then she might stay out of trouble. "What about Doniya? Did you pick her up today or did that delinquent drop her off? I don't like that Stan. He's defiled our daughter."

"Honestly, Yaser, you're hardly going to like any boy she takes an interest in. And if anything, it's our daughter that corrupted that boy." Trisha knows her daughter and how manipulative she could be.

"She was such a good child and then she hit puberty. I wanted to homeschool her, but you said no. Do you see what we could have kept her from if we had homeschooled her?" He huffs out a breath as he tries to argue that it was all Stan's fault, but he knows that Doniya is becoming a strong young woman and doesn't take anyone's orders. "She's not even a virgin anymore! A fact which she doesn't mind telling everyone."

"Face it, that's just Doniya and there's not much you can do to change it." Trisha shrugs.

He sighs. "Doesn't mean I have to like it. She's too strong willed for her own good. At least Zayn turned out a good child. Putting him into public education really helped him thrive."

Trisha nods and tries to think about how she can talk to Yaser about Zayn without letting him know they're talking about Zayn. She continues to fold laundry and says, "so I heard that a boy in Zayn's class came out as gay."

"It wasn't Liam, was it? As much as I love his friend, I can't let Zayn condone that kind of behaviour." Yaser hopes it isn't Liam. Public education may have helped Zayn academically, but Liam is the only friend Zayn ever talks about.

"No another boy that transferred in." Trisha shrugs, "condone what kind of behavior?"

"Trisha, you know that homosexuality has no place in this world. I will speak to Zayn about it tomorrow. I don't want him hanging out with this young man." Yaser sighs as he thinks about how the world has changed since he was a teenager.

"And what would you do if one of your children told you they were gay?" Trisha hopes she can pass it off as curiosity.

Yaser frowns and looks to his wife in confusion. "Our children know that it is unacceptable. They know that homosexuality will not be tolerated under this roof."

"They're your children, Yaser. You're supposed to love them unconditionally; not love them if they follow your guidelines."

"They're also supposed to live a life that is pleasing to Allah. I will never stop loving my children, but sometimes a parent must choose between their family and their creator." Yaser can't believe that Trisha is acting so appalled. "You should respect my wishes and follow my example."

"You may be alright with choosing your religion, but I will always choose my children." Trisha turns away, she can't even look at him.

Yaser sighs heavily and reaches out to run his fingers through his hair. "Why are you even worried, petal? None of our children need to worry about that."

"I'm done with this conversation, Yaser." She continues folding laundry trying to think of how Zayn is going to deal with this.

"At least come to bed. It's late and you know how early Safaa wakes up. You need to get some rest before she gets up." Yaser doesn't want to leave them on a sour note, but he can't help but wonder why Trisha seemed so angry.

Eventually Trisha gets into a nightgown and gets into bed, lying away from her husband. She wishes he would stop being so thick headed.

\------------

This is creepy. He knows it's creepy. Still, Zayn has been left to navigate these feelings by himself and keeping Niall in his sight is better than nothing. Knowing the boy likes to head to the library after school, Zayn finds himself a few tables over with his hood up and his headphones in. He's got his books spread out so he doesn't look out of place, but he's been watching Niall write for the past fifteen minutes.

Niall sets his pencil down and looks over the notes he's taken so far, realizing he needs to grab the next volume in the series of texts he has to write a paper over. He gets up and heads to the section he's pretty sure the book would be.

Zayn watches the boy go and waits a full thirty seconds till he's sure there's no suspicion and heads into the aisle of books next to Niall's. He can see the blond in the gaps between the books and the look of concentration on the shorter boy's face is killing Zayn.

Niall's trying really hard to read the titles and pretend like he doesn't feel Zayn watching him. Honestly it's freaking him out, is Zayn like angry with him because they made out or something? Why else would he just stare?

"Fucking hell," Zayn mutters as he watches the blond reach for a title that's a bit too high for him. It's adorable, but Zayn knows he can't touch for a plethora of reasons.

Niall huffs and gives up. He can feel Zayn’s eyes burn a hole in the side of his face and he honestly can't handle it anymore. He grabs a text that's level with Zayn and pulls it off the shelve, now staring back at a stunned looking Zayn. "Can I help you?"

Zayn can only stare back. He thought he had been stealthy and undetected, but going by how frustrated Niall sounded he had probably been spotted long ago. "Uh, no? I mean, not... Really?"

"Is there a reason you've been watching me?" Niall asks.

"It's personal. Just, um, making sure... Well you see... Can we go somewhere a bit more private?" Zayn stutters through his speech. There's never been a time where Zayn has been at a loss for words, but now looking at a frustrated Niall he can't seem to find any good enough.

Niall isn't sure if that's really a great idea or if Bressie would even be comfortable with it, but in a weird way him and Zayn are friends. "Okay, should I be concerned?"

Zayn shakes his head. "No. I think I just owe you an apology and an explanation. I'm not really sure here is such a good place though."

Niall isn't sure what Zayn needs to apologize about but he figured he should let Zayn talk. "Okay where do you want to go?"

"Empty classroom? Maybe a janitor's closet? I just don't want to be interrupted," Zayn says with shrug. He can't look Niall in the eye right now.

Niall regards him through the books and goes around the bookcase until he's standing in front of him, "okay follow me." He turns away and walk towards an empty room connected to the library, an old tutoring room the school doesn't really use anymore. Niall found it when he was searching for a spot.

Zayn looks around once they're in the room and shuts the door behind them. "I think I need to apologise to you- for the following you around thing. Also... We need to talk about what happened at Bressie's party."

"What about the party? We made out," Niall says and thinks about his choice of wording, "okay it was pretty hardcore making out but, there was nothing more to it was there?"

"I mean... I only went to that party to make out with you. It's a long story, but I think... Like, you're super attractive and funny and smart..." Zayn's voice trails off as he's unsure about the point he was trying to make.

Niall doesn't know what to say, no actually he has a lot to say but he doesn't think this is fair to Zayn or Bressie. "Zayn..."

"I'm not expecting anything from you," Zayn says quickly. He doesn't want to put Niall in a weird position. "You're with Bressie and I get that, but I just thought you needed to know. Besides, Bressie can love you properly. I can't even tell my dad, let alone everyone, that I fancy a guy."

Niall moves closer to Zayn and kisses him, his chest grazing Zayn's.

The world stops turning.

At least that's what it feels like to Zayn. He hesitantly brings his hands up to rest on Niall's hips. He's barely touching him, too scared to hurt him or leave a mark. His eyes slip shut and he knows that Niall is the one for him.

Stan was honestly just trying to find Doniya, he didn't mean to walk in on Zayn and that transfer kid kissing but he does so he immediately backs out and hopes neither of them saw him.

Zayn pulls back at the sound of a door shutting. He looks to the doorway to find it just as before. He's just paranoid.

"That was..." He looks down at Niall, a smile spreading across his face in happiness. "I know you're with Bressie, but thank you. I'll stop following you and everything."

"We can still be friends," Niall says and he smiles at him hoping it's reassuring.

Zayn smiles a bit sadly. "I don't think that's a good idea. I'll just want more and honestly, it'll be too painful. Thanks, Niall."

Niall wishes there was another way or that Zayn would have told him sooner, but he nods his head. "I understand. I'll see you around I guess."

"Yeah." Zayn leans in and presses their lips together once more. "Sorry, sorry. Okay, I'll leave."

He heads back out into the main part of the library, a smile on his face. Maybe he didn't need Liam's help to figure this all out.

\------------

Liam holds his control while he waits for the game to load. This is the first time in the past week Zayn has come over and Liam kind of misses him, he's been spending so much time with Sophia it feels like he never sees his best friend.

Zayn taps his fingers against the couch as he waits with his friend. It's been weird to not have Liam at his side all the time, but he's starting to get over it. Granted he now does everything alone, but it's not as bad as he thought it would be.

"So you and Sophia... Dating yet or...?" Zayn asks as he waits for the game to connect to the server.

"I don't really know she's so... Complicated." Liam wishes she would just tell him how she feels already.

"That sucks, mate. At least you get to have her and kiss her though. That's a plus." As soon as the game screen loads, Zayn is picking his team. "She said before the party that she wasn't interested, but after Bressie's party she's been all over you."

Liam grins, "I just kissed her. I didn't try and slip my hand under her skirt or anything."

"Well thank Allah for that!" Zayn says with a laugh. He thinks about how he had practically groped Perrie in the closet. It's weird that only ten days ago he was trying to get his hand up her skirt.

"Maybe she likes that I'm not just trying to sleep with her. It would be a bonus, but not why I'm trying to get to know her."

Zayn shakes his head with a smile. "You, sir, are too honest. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

Liam shrugs, "I guess, not too bad of a person, yeah?" He hits start and waits for it to load to the actual game, "you know I haven't asked you, how's the whole Niall thing going?"

"I'm gay," Zayn says at a whisper so that Liam's mum doesn't hear anything. "I just... In the closet that night, we were ready to just go for it." The game loads and goes through the opening of the virtual football game. "He's dating Bressie though."

Liam nods, he knew that much. Considering Liam's on a team with Bressie and Bressie is arguably one of the more popular people that attend school, which of course means a lot of gossip. "I'm sure it won't last forever, you know Bressie's reputation. Unless you don't listen to the rumor mill."

Zayn shrugs, "it really sucks, but I'd never go for it. My family- except my dad- know that I'm gay. I don't think I could ever tell my dad. Mum said he nearly flipped when she asked him hypothetically if one of us were gay."

Liam understands, well he understands as much as he can considering he's neither gay nor are his parents strict in that regard. "So are you going to be alone for the rest of your life?"

"I'll probably just suck it up and find a girl I can marry. I have to have kids so there's someone to carry on the Malik name." It's complicated, but he knows that his grandfather could always contact a friend back in Pakistan and arrange a marriage for him.

"Dude, that's ridiculous. Look I know your family is important, but so is your happiness. Would you really want to be trapped in a marriage you don't want to be in?" Liam asks, scoring a goal on the game.

Zayn sighs and looks over at his friend. "You don't get it. Family is everything in my culture. Disappointing your family or being shunned, it's practically worse than death. And my lifestyle reflects back on my parents."

"But you know not all of your family feels like that, your mum is supportive. You're just afraid of your dad."

"He's the head of my family. If he makes a decision, my mother has to follow it even if she doesn't agree." Zayn is used to this type of system. He's watched many situations where his mother is forced to comply against her own beliefs.

Liam shakes his head, "you know what? If you'd rather please everyone but yourself I'm not going to stop you."

Zayn pauses the game and stares at his friend. "You don't have to sound so angry about it. It's not your life that'll be unhappy. Besides, you've got Sophia now so why the hell do you care?"

"Gee, Zayn, if you really need to ask why I care maybe we should call it a day and you can go be miserable." Liam rolls his eyes and stands, heading off to the kitchen for a snack.

"I'm just saying! You told me we would work everything out after the party and then you blew me off for a straight week to hang out with Sophia. Doesn't quite sound like something best friends would do."

"I didn't blow you off! You could have joined us and I told you that! And what is there to work out? You would literally rather spend the rest of your life fucking miserable, if that's what you want though no one is stopping you." Liam is growing increasingly more angry.

Zayn frowns and stomps into the kitchen. "Why the hell would want to be the third wheel on your 'not-a-date' date? At least I know where I stand with Niall unlike you and Sophia."

"At least Sophia likes me! At least she didn't pick some other dude over me you fucking asshole!" Zayn is really starting to get under his skin and Liam doesn't know how else to react.

"She likes you? She won't even tell you if you're dating! Face it, your only convenient to her along as you want to make out with her!" Zayn can feel all this pent up frustration and anger coming to a point and it's starting to come seeping out.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You're just pissed because I don't want to blow you, aren't you?" Liam yells.

With that, Zayn's breath hitches. He can feel the tears starting to well up in his eyes. He can't believe Liam- Liam, of all people- would say that to him. He tries to clear his throat so his voice won't sound as shaky as he suddenly feels. "Like I'd want your mouth anywhere near my dick."

He bites at his lip before grabbing his discarded backpack from the table in the dining room. "I think I should go. Wouldn't want you to think I'm only here for a blowjob."

Liam just turns away so he doesn't have to look at Zayn, he knows that was a low blow.

\------------

Zayn sits quietly at the dinner table. He hasn't told anyone what Liam said to him a few days ago, and he certainly hasn't spoken to Liam. He's started taking the bus to school to avoid even riding in the same car with his friend, well, ex-friend. He pushes his food around on his plate, not really hungry.

Yaser watches his son in concern. "Zayn, your mother prepared a wonderful dinner and I expect you to eat it to show your appreciation."

"Is something wrong, bub? Are you feeling well?" Trisha asks, concerned. Her son hardly passes up a meal. 

Safaa lights up, "Zaynie, I have a Barbie Doctor kit! I can check your temperature and put a lollipop stick on your tongue!"

"I'm fine," Zayn says quietly. He sets his fork down and stares at the table. Even surrounded by his family he feels so alone.

Doniya frowns and looks to Stan. "After dinner, maybe you and Stan can play a round of FIFA? Give you a little bit of male bonding time."

Stan shrugs, "I'm not that good at it, but I'd be willing to play." 

Trisha smiles softly and nods. "I'll even let you have a bowl of ice cream in the living room, love."

Zayn tries to smile and look appreciative, but it's hard. "Thanks, but I'll probably just head to bed after dinner. I'm really not feeling all that great and I have an in class project to do with Niall tomorrow."

"How has Breslin not kicked the shit out of you?" Stan can't help but ask, he'd be pissed if some guy made out with his girlfriend.

"Excuse me? I will not have you talking to my son in that manner." Yaser says angrily. He doesn't know who this Breslin kid is, but Stan certainly seems to think Zayn deserves a good beating from him.

"Well wouldn't you be upset if someone locked lips with your wife? Zayn probably shouldn't kiss dudes in relationships." Stan says.

The air around the room grows silent as the new information settles heavily over the table.

Zayn can feel all of the colour draining from his face and his skin grows cold and clammy in an instant. "Wh-what are you talking about, Stan?"

"I saw you and that bottle blond kissing in the library, I didn't want to interrupt you guys looked like you were pretty into it." It's only then does he realize how quiet the table is, which he doesn't understand why.

"Zayn..." Doniya looks so apologetic for her boyfriend. She hadn't even thought that he would ever bring something that sensitive up.

Yaser slowly stands from the table, staring at his son. "I do believe it's time for you to go to your room, Zayn. I do not want to see you until you are called for."

Doniya looks conflicted before pleading with her father. "Dad, please don't do this."

Stan's mouth parts, "oh shit you didn't know? Zayn, dude, I didn't mean to say anything I thought everyone knew."

Safaa frowns, "mummy, why does daddy look mad?"

Yaser grows more impatient and angrier every second that Zayn sits there in shock. "I do believe I told you to leave."

Zayn swallows the lump in his throat and nods slowly. He looks to his mother, scared for what was going to happen after this. "Yes, sir." He still finds himself unable to move as his mother springs into action.

Trisha looks at her daughter Safaa, "you look about finished, love. Why don't you head up to your room and I'll be there soon?" She waits until Safaa is out of earshot, "Yaser I need you to take a deep breath and think about this."

"You knew! You knew about this! This is the boy in Zayn's class who came out as gay!" Yaser is livid. He throws his chair back from the table and stares angrily at his wife. "You knew and you did nothing to rectify this situation."

"Dad, please! It's not that big of a deal. A lot of people are gay nowadays." Doniya wants everything to be okay. She doesn't want Stan to see this side of her family.

Trisha stands from her chair. She would normally never try and go against her husband's word, but this is her child and her children come before anything else. "He is your son! Who he chooses to be with doesn't change the fact that he's your child! He's the same child you loved and cared for!"

"I want him out of my house! Do you hear me? Out of this home!" Yaser shouts at his wife. He's never even raised his voice against her before. "You are my wife and you are to accept and follow my judgement. I want him gone, Trisha." With that said, he storms out of the dining room to lock himself in his study. He needs a moment to collect his thoughts and spend time in prayer.

Trisha is beyond upset, looking over to her son. "If he honestly thinks that I'm going to accept what he says and abandon my child, then he is a truly foolish person. I love you unconditionally, Zayn, without restriction and exceptions. You're one of my babies and I will always protect you. I refuse to stay in a home where any of my children are not allowed in. You, Safaa, and I can stay at grandma's, you know she won't judge you."

"I don't want to rip this family apart. I'll just... I'll stay at Liam's for a few days." He doesn't really know where he's going to stay, but he doesn't want to throw the whole house off their routine because of this.

Doniya frowns and looks at her boyfriend. "Why couldn't you keep your fucking mouth shut?"

"I didn't know! Zayn, I really didn't. I'm sorry." Stan apologizes.

Trisha shakes her head, "if your father lets this tear the family apart it is his fault not yours. At least stay at grandma's for me."

"Fine, but I'll stay there alone. It's for the best, mum." Zayn says as he stands up to go pack a bag for a few days. "Don't worry about it, Stan. I guess it was just meant to happen."

"I'll drive you, why don't you collect whatever things you may need and I'll give your grandma call." She comes around the table and kisses her son's forehead, lingering for a moment.

Zayn nods and heads towards the stairs. He looks back just once at it looks like a scene out of a movie.

The table is still set and there's still food lying on the plates. It looks abandoned except for Doniya and Stan who are sitting there arguing while his sister cries. This isn't what he wanted.

\------------

"How do you not see my problem with this? I'm asking you as your boyfriend to not go to that party." Niall still doesn't see why it's an issue, so he doesn't want his boyfriend to get plastered around a bunch of equally drunk, horny teens, if anything Bressie should be more understanding of where he's coming from.

Bressie rolls his eyes as he grabs the last few books from his locker. "Because you're over reacting. I also invited you to come with me so you could see that everything was fine, but you just want to sit at home with your mum and do nothing. God, she's fucking creepy. Do you not get that yet?"

Niall's eyes narrow, "I don't have a choice to go out or not! And that's my mother you're insulting, you ass!"

"Jesus, you're not even that much fun! I asked you out because you seemed super fun and you liked to party. See how wrong I was."

Niall's blood boils at that, "then why don't you just break up with me you fucking jerk!"

Bressie sighs heavily, before closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Look, I'm sorry, alright? I'm just in a bad mood because this is my best friend's yearly raver and you don't want me to go. It's a bit annoying, but I understand- I do."

It takes a minute for Niall to calm down after Bressie got him so worked up. "So you're not going to go then?"

"I don't know. I'll ask him if he can move it to a weekend you're free so you can come with me. I'm the captain of the rugby and footie team, Niall. I'm expected to go to these things." Bressie shuts his locker and takes Niall's books for him.

As they head towards Niall's home room, he spots Zayn and gives a low whistle. "Malik looks like death. Bet you anything he hungover."

Niall sees Zayn and studies his face for a moment, he doesn't look hungover at all. "Actually, Bres, I can walk to class alone I need to talk to my teacher about an assignment anyway."

"You sure, babe?" Bressie looks over with a frown before seeing the concerned look on his boyfriend's face. Deciding that Niall was too nice for his own good, he hands the blond his books and leans down to kiss his temple. "I'll see you at lunch."

Niall nods and heads off to where he can see Zayn at his locker. As he approaches he tries to go for his friendliest smile and says, "hey, Zayn."

Flinching a bit, Zayn turns to see Niall standing there. "Oh, hey, Niall. Where's Bressie? You two are joined at the hip most times."

“He's going to class or something. Anyway, he's not important right now." Niall leans against the locker next to Zayn's watching him, paying attention to the way he looks and how he's acting. "Are you okay?"

Zayn shrugs. "I've been better. I'm, uh, I'm staying at my grandparents' house right now and I guess I'm not really used to it yet. Bit weird not sleeping in my own bed."

"Is there a reason you're staying over there?" He doesn't want to pry but he's genuinely concerned.

"My dad, sort of... Um, he told me get out of his house." Zayn doesn't know why he's trusting Niall of all people with this when he hasn't even told Liam yet, but he's never been able to control himself when it comes to the blond. "He found out I like kissing dudes and flipped his shit honestly."

Everything starts to make sense and Niall's face immediately drops when he figures it out. "Oh, Zayn. I'm really sorry. If you need to talk I'm here to listen."

"I don't think that's a good idea. I tend to lose myself when I talk to you. I just... Thanks for the offer, but I really need to just find a girl to make my dad happy and get my life back to normal." That's Zayn's plan anyway. He knows how lonely and miserable that sounds, but it's only been three days and he misses his sisters and his mother more than anything. "Besides, you've got Bressie and I don't think he'd like us hanging out. Stan is liable to slip up and tell him he saw us in the library."

That gets a reaction out of Niall and he can't help but kick the locker behind him. "Fuck! Fuck, I'm such a fucking hypocrite. I'm getting mad that he wants to go to a party where people might try to kiss him; meanwhile, here I am- I already kissed someone else." 

Calming down, his back hits the wall and he slides down until he's sitting in the mostly empty hallway, the weight of inevitably and karma bogging him down. "Sorry. We're talking about you not me. Look, I get it. I'm probably the last person you want to talk to, but just know that I am your friend and you can come to me if you choose to."

Zayn hesitates for a moment before sliding down the wall to join the blond on the floor. "Thanks, Niall. I just... Was it hard to tell your parents that you were gay? Did they like, freak the fuck out?"

"Neither of my parents cared. They were just glad it meant I couldn't get any females pregnant." Although his mum can be... Eccentric at the best of times, his parents are pretty open minded.

Zayn is quiet as he thinks things through. He honestly needs someone to talk to, but that person is usually Liam. "I'm sorry for the blowjob comment by the way. I've had that thrown in my face so I understand just how that must have made you feel."

"I already forgave you for that one, it's no big deal anyway. This world is full of assholes and I've had to deal with a number of them. If anything that was a nicer insult than some of the shit I sometimes get."

"Still... I guess it hurts a lot more coming from your best friend when they know you're struggling with your sexuality." Zayn sighs heavily as the late bell rings. "I really don't have the energy to deal with classes today."

"So don't. You're already out of the house what else can they do?" Niall on the other hand knows he should probably go to avoid any questions-interrogation- at dinner. "I don't mean to cut the conversation short, but I unfortunately do have to go to class. I mean it when I said anything, just remember that."

Zayn has to fight the urge to lean over and kiss Niall, but seeing as the hallways were clear he figures that not much more in his life could go wrong. "Thanks, Niall. I'll look for you if I need you." With one last look to the boy's lips, Zayn leans in and presses their lips together quickly before getting up and heading down the hall towards the exit.

Niall watches him go, stunned. He knows cheating is wrong, so why did that kiss with Zayn feel so right?

\------------

Yaser sits on Zayn's bed and looks around the room. He wonders how his son could turn out this way. Zayn has always been the perfect son, but this... This is unforgivable.

Trisha, who's been sleeping in Safaa's room with her, opens Zayn's door to collect whatever dirty laundry she can find, stopping once she sees Yaser on his bed.

"Don't let me stop you. Just thinking about where we went wrong as parents." He tries to sound angry, but even he can hear the sadness in his voice.

"We didn't go wrong, Yaser. You may have pleased Allah, but you've failed as a father." Trisha turns her back on him as she's cleaning so as not to start an argument.

Yaser looks around at all the awards for art and music his son has collected over the years. He always thought it was a little strange that Zayn preferred to be by himself than with friends, but he never thought much of it. "How long did you know before I found out?"

"A week maybe? He didn't choose to tell me; he let it slip when Donni wouldn't leave him alone about a party." Trisha says.

"I just don't know how to support him anymore. I don't think this homosexuality thing is right, but I want my son back. I can't support him if this is what he wants. How can you separate the two so easily?"

"Because he's my son and my love for him is unconditional." And that's really it, her children are the most important in this world to her.

"What would my father say?" Yaser knows how traditional his father is. All his life, Yaser has been trying to live up to his father and make a wonderful life for his family. "He would have thrown me out in the streets or worse."

"All I will tell you Yaser is that any man who turns his back on his child is far from holy." She grabs the last bit of Zayn's clothes and heads for the door.

He sighs and looks about the room once more. It's a painful reminder of what is no longer there. "What have you told Safaa?"

"Zayn is on vacation. Don't think she really believes me since I've been sleeping in her room."

Yaser watches her for a few seconds before getting up and crossing towards her. He takes the laundry from her hands before pulling her into his arms. "Bring him home. I'm not okay with his choices yet, but he needs to be here."

"Are you sure?" She wants nothing more than to have Zayn back but she will not bring him back into a difficult situation.

"I can't guarantee immediate change or acceptance, but I can at least be civil. He needs his mother and sisters." Yaser won't swear to being excited or happy to see the boy, but he can at least try to be nice to him.

"If I hear any negativity towards him, Yaser, Zayn will not be the only one staying with my mother." She's not asking him to love Zayn's actions, but to be supportive of Zayn as his son.

"If I have nothing nice to say, I won't say anything at all." The simple lesson that they taught their children from a young age seems appropriate in this situation.

"Thank you." She kisses her husband for the first time in days and heads off to give Zayn a call.

\------------

"Shouldn't we go somewhere more, I don't know private?" Niall is whispering, standing in one of the sections of the library further away from most of the people that are studying or playing pc games on the computers. 

They're between the mystery and political science books, Breslin having followed him when he went to grab another text for his PoliSci paper. He definitely didn't expect Bressie to start kissing the back of his neck and work his way around to Niall's mouth, but now they're here and Bressie keeps kissing him.

Bressie just chuckled and pulls him further into the rows of books. He loves that Niall is his little bookworm, but he'd be lying if he said that he hadn't had a few wanking session to the thought of taking Niall against the shelves. "We're fine, baby. Trust me."

He presses their lips together urgently hoping that Niall would get the hint and kiss him back. His hands rested against the boy's hips until one found it's way to the small ass that he loved so much.

Niall gasps at the grope, Bressie's entire hand enveloping one side and his arms wrap around Bressie's shoulders, finally giving in and kissing back.

"You're so cute. You know that?" Bressie asks as he peppers kisses along the column of Niall's throat. He squeezes his boyfriend's ass in appreciation before biting and sucking a hickey into the pale skin of his neck.

Niall bites his tongue to keep from moaning, head falling back against the books as Bressie kisses his throat.

Slipping his hand down the front of the boy's jeans, Bressie palms at Niall's crotch hoping to get him hard and desperate. "I love when you're like this. God the flush to your skin is just so inviting. Makes me want you so bad, babe."

Niall tries backing away, but he just hits the bookshelf. "Bress, please. I don't want to do that."

Bressie ignores Niall's words and continues to kiss at him. His fingers wrap around the boy's cock and stroke him, happy to feel Niall hardening in his grasp.

Niall gasps and puts his hands against Bressie's chest, trying to shove him away. "Breslin, stop it. Stop."

"Come on, Niall. No one will know. Live a little." He gets the buckle of Niall's belt undone and quickly pops the button on his jeans. "Want to make you feel good, love."

Niall is starting to grow increasingly more nervous, pushing a little harder, "I said no!"

Bressie stumbles backwards and into the shelf opposite. "What the hell, Niall?"

"I told you to stop! Why didn't you listen to me?!" Niall is almost about to cry, he feels like he's been betrayed.

"Why can't you just want to do stuff like this?" Bressie huffs angrily.

Zayn walks past and stops when he hears Niall's frantic voice. He stops, listening around the corner to hear what happens.

"Because I'm not ready! I already told you I don't want to have sex why can't you understand that? Why can't you stop the first time I say no? I shouldn't have to constantly tell you no!" Niall feels like he's going to have a panic attack, it feels like the air is being leeched from the room.

Bressie huffs angrily and shoves at the shelf behind Niall violently. "Dammit. I'll text you later. I need to fucking cool down before we talk it out."

Zayn waits until he here's angry footsteps stomping away. He cautiously peeks into the row of books. "Niall?"

Niall tries to wipe the tears from his face and he hopes his skin isn't as red or as flushed as it feels.

"Hey, don't listen to Bressie. He's a fucking asshole." Zayn says softly as he approaches the crying blond.

Niall's chest hurts and he tried to look away from Zayn, the last thing he wants to see is the pity in his eyes.

Zayn sighs and pulls Niall in close to his chest holding the boy close. "I know that you probably don't want to hear this, but it'll be okay. And I'll be sure to have Liam kick a ball into his nuts."

Niall pushes his face into Zayn's neck and let's Zayn hold him, slowly starting to calm down. "I'm s-sorry."

"For what? Niall, you have absolutely nothing to apologise for. That fucking dick needs to apologise for trying to take advantage you." Zayn feels a jolt of anger surge through him.

"I'm just ruining your shirt is all," Niall murmurs sadly.

"A few tear stains isn't going to ruin anything." Zayn runs his hands down Niall's back to comfort him. "Do you want me to help you home?"

"I," Niall thinks about it and says, "I think I'd appreciate that."

"C'mon," Zayn throws an arm around the blond's shoulders. "This is the start of something beautiful."

Niall just keeps himself tucked under Zayn's arm and let's Zayn guide them down the hall towards the front entrance.

Zayn hums softly the entire time hoping to keep Niall calm and keep him from crying again in arse any other students were around. "Where do you live?"

"I can show you," Niall's voice is hoarse, but he pulls away from Zayn and starts to walk slightly ahead.

"You know, when I'm a bit sad or frazzled I like to draw. Takes my mind off things. Do you have a hobby or anything like that?" Zayn wants to keep the boy from thinking about what just happened.

Niall shrugs. "I guess I play a lot of football in my backyard. I'm usually at home when I'm not at school."

"What about football or drawing or something? Any hobbies that you and a couple of friends could do together?" Zayn wants the boy to be around people that appreciate him. He doesn't want him to be alone and thinking about his dick of a boyfriend.

"I really only hang out with Harry. I think I told you about my mom once. She's overprotective." Niall supposes he reads a lot and watches sports; he'll even watch porn when he's bored.

Zayn stops short and friend at the blond. "So wait... You really just sit at home and do nothing? I thought... I thought you were just saying that to rudely turn me down." He can't imagine having no friends by Liam and doing nothing all day.

Niall smiles softly and laughs quietly, "I wish I was being rude, but I'm being honest. It gets pretty lonely sometimes."

"Yeah, I bet," Zayn says softly as he looks at the boy. "Do... Do you want some company? I could come over and work on homework or something? I just think you need more friends besides Styles."

Niall looks away for a moment, but ultimately he smiles wider and nods, "I would like that."

Zayn returns the smile and starts walking once more. "Perfect. Maybe we could get a head start on Portrait of the Artist? I'm having a hard time getting used to Joyce's stream of consciousness technique."

Niall stops at the foot of his driveway and looks at Zayn warmly. "This is my stop. Thanks again for walking me home, I feel way better."

"No problem. We can get started on that English stuff tomorrow. You need to have a good nap and then break up with your boyfriend."

Niall almost immediately frowns and tilts his head the slightest degree in confusion. "What, why would I break up with him?"

Zayn gives the boy an exasperated look. "Because he's a douche bag that just tried to force his way into your pants after you explicitly said no?"

"Look, I know you won't understand, but I'm not just going to break it off. It was a mistake- at best. He just has a lot on his mind juggling footie and rugby with school."

"A lot on his... Are you kidding me?" Zayn feels like he needs to hit something with how dumb Niall sounds right now. "He's not a nice guy! He literally only dates people to get in their pants!"

Niall glowers at Zayn with a look of contempt, "you're just angry I won't leave him for you. Jealousy isn't a good look, Zayn."

"What?!" Zayn takes a step back and looks at Niall incredulously. "If you think that I'm urging you break up with him for me, then you don't know me very well. When he breaks your heart, prepare for a whirlwind of 'I told you so'."

"Breslin was right about you. Since we've met you've been nothing but judgmental. I don't have to put up with it." And he won't. Niall turns around and heads up the pathway to his house and away from Zayn.

"You're not the only one he's done this to! Niall, why the hell would I make this all up?" Zayn can't stand that Breslin has been talking about him. He doesn't even know Zayn that well.

"Because I won't date you. Look I need to go." And with that Niall quickly disappears inside.

"Niall! Niall, come on!" Zayn shouts after the blond, but he door is slammed before he can even get the boy's name out a second time.

There's the low rumbling of a car as it pulls into Niall's driveway. The engine cuts and a woman wearing a sundress steps out and looks at the boy in front of her house, "can I help you?"

Zayn whirls around at the sound of a voice. "Oh, uh, you must be Niall's mum. I was just walking Niall home... We have English together. Wanted to know if he was up for working on assignments together."

"He didn't tell you? He isn't allowed to have friends over, I don't like them on my lawn either." She snipes.

"Well, he did say you were overprotective, but I guess he forgot to mention that you're kind of a bitch too." Zayn's eyes widen as the words slip through his lips. He normally would never say anything that rude, but he's been under some stress lately and he guesses insulting people is his new thing.

Her eyes widen until they narrow to the size of a serpent's, "I'll be sure to let Niall know he's not allowed within fifty feet of you. If I get word that you and your vile tongue are near my son I'll personally see to it that the cops haul you off, you got it?"

Zayn just nods, not liking the vibe of this woman. "Tell him... Tell him I'll see him in class tomorrow. Oh, um, I'm Bressie by the way."

She stares at him for a long moment before turning away and disappearing into her home.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Zayn turns and heads towards his grandparents home.

 

\------------

Zayn lies across his bed and sighs heavily. His dad had let him come back home, but they still aren't exactly on good terms. His sisters and mum seemed to have missed him, but he needs some non-family time right now.

He grabs his phone and calls the first person he can think of. "Hey..."

There's a long pause of silence, if it weren't for the faint noise of breathing there's no way Zayn could tell someone is there and listening. Eventually Liam says, "hi."

Zayn has no clue how to bring up what's happened to him since their huge fight. He just wants it to be simple and hear Liam apologise. "So... You done calling me names?"

"You know what? I don't need this." Honestly Liam was hoping to have a decent talk, but not if Zayn is going to act like this.

"Hold on. Fuck, alright. I'm sorry. I just don't know what to say. We've never this big of a fight before." Zayn wants to get past this as soon as they can. He misses kick-abouts and stuff with his friend.

Liam sighs, he knows Zayn is right and honestly he really misses talking to him. "I should apologize for what I said. I was just really angry but that's no excuse."

"And I'm sorry about what I said about Sophia. I just felt like I had lost you and I just needed my best friend, you know?" Zayn hopes he doesn't sound too clingy or mushy.

"You're always going to be my best friend, Zee, girlfriend or not." Liam says.

Zayn smiles softly. "And you're always going to my boy. Boyfriend or no boyfriend." He can hear footsteps shuffle past his door and he hopes that that wasn't his dad walking past.

"Speaking of, how are things with Niall?" Liam is very aware that Niall and Breslin are still a thing but from the number of times he's caught them arguing he's pretty sure the relationship is heading south.

Zayn sighs heavily. "I caught Bressie trying to force himself on Niall and I comforted him. Told him that he should break up with him... Niall kind of accused me of using the whole thing to get with him.”

"Don't think they'll last long anyway. Bressie was flirting with a cheerleader during footie practice yesterday and Niall stormed onto the field. We had to postpone practice because they wouldn't quit arguing."

"I tried to tell Niall that Bressie was really only interested in one thing." Zayn sighs, but he's pleased with this turn of events. "What about you and Soph though? Are you finally something?"

"I could tell you," Liam says trying to keep the smile out of his voice, "but then I'd have to kill you."

Zayn laughs loudly into his phone and realises this is the first time in awhile he's felt truly happy. "I'll take death, mate. I really want to know!"

Liam laughs with him and sighs happily into the phone, "I have a girlfriend, Zayn. Can you believe it? I can barely believe it."

"That's awesome. She treating you right? I know when you first started this she was being kind of wishy-washy." Zayn would much rather talk about Liam's normal problems than what he's been through since their fight.

"She's great, really." Liam shrugs even though Zayn can't see it. "So what's been going on with you?"

"Well," Zayn tries to think of a way to shorten the past week and a half of his life to make it seem less sad. "Made out with Niall in the library, Doniya's boyfriend told my whole family I was gay, I was kicked out for about a week, fought with Niall, and now I'm back at home with a father who doesn't talk to me."

"Wait. So Niall cheated on Bressie first?" Liam doesn't really mean to say it, but after what Bressie told him in confidence it's been weighing on his conscious.

"Sort of? It just... I was telling him sorry and letting him know why I was being such a creep and then it just happened. He was really upset with himself afterwards." Zayn frowns at the words. "Niall cheated first? Does that mean that Bressie...?"

Liam sighs, there's really nothing Liam can do at this point, "yeah. I didn't know who to tell or what to do. So I haven't told anyone."

Zayn sits up a bit at those words. "Tell me everything. I need to know."

"I've just caught him a few times with a few of the cheerleaders in the locker room and he tried making excuses to me, probably because he thinks I'll tell you and you'll tell Niall." Liam pauses, "wait are you going to tell Niall?"

Zayn wants to say yes, but he can't betray Liam like that. "I don't know. On the one hand, I don't want Niall to keep getting played. On the other hand, I don't want to get you into a messy situation with Breslin."

The gears turn in Liam's head as he tries to think of what to say. "Look, this is going to be a shitty thing to say, but this is a pretty shitty situation. I would prefer if you didn't tell him. Bressie is pretty dumb, he's going to slip up. I know you want to spare him his feelings and tell him, but he's going to be upset whether he finds out now or later. Just let things happen."

"He probably wouldn't believe me anyway," Zayn mutters as he thinks about the last time he talked to Niall. "I can't believe you caught Breslin in the act. Was it like kissing and stuff or...?"

"I didn't think any of the cheerleaders here were that flexible." Liam cringes.

"Oh gross!" Zayn says as the mental image becomes seared into his mind. "That's extremely disgusting. I'll stick to dicks, thank you."

"Yeah, so that's been on my mind. You said your family found out you're gay?" Liam says, changing the subject.

Zayn is quiet for a moment as he tries to figure out how to put everything into words. "Yeah. My mum and older sister knew for awhile before Stan said something to my dad. It... It didn't go well."

"But it's going okay now? You said it was only a week." Liam asks.

"Dad still won't talk to me. He just... He doesn't want to accept it." Zayn says softly.

Liam sighs, "it's going to take time. I'm sure he'll get used to the idea."

Zayn sighs. "It's just hard. He doesn't even look at me. I just... Sometimes I think it would be easier if I didn't live with him at all."

"Like I said, give it some time. Maybe things will be different."

"It's just... Weird. No one really talks in the house anymore." Zayn looks to his door as it opens to Doniya murmuring that dinner was on the table.

"Well if you need a place to escape you're welcome to come over, I have no one to play video games with." Liam sighs.

"I'll let you know. Mum is calling everyone to dinner right now so if things don't go well, I may come over afterwards." Zayn heaves one more sigh and sits up knowing that his family hates to be kept waiting. "I'll talk at you later, yeah?"

"Yeah, later." Liam says, sliding his thumb across the red phone symbol.

\------------

Niall is angry, upset, but above all he's genuinely hurt. Sure Bressie could be thick and sometimes Niall would have to tell him no a few times to get him to slow down, but Niall really does like him. Well, did at least. 

He doesn't wait for Bressie in the senior parking lot like he has been every day for two months. Instead he goes straight to his locker, slipping his afternoon textbooks inside.

Bressie frowns as he turns the corner to see Niall at his locker. "Hey! Why weren't you outside, babe? We gotta hurry if we want to catch the movie."

"Go to the damn movie yourself." Niall doesn't even look at him, he knows that if he does he'll probably break down then and there.

"Huh? Babe, what's wrong? You were fine this morning. Was it that Malik kid? I swear to god I'm gonna smash his skull in." Bressie looks around the hall to see if he can spot the darker boy. He's never liked Zayn, but now he's got a reason to kick his ass.

"His tongue wasn't down some slut's throat," Niall hisses. He almost drops the last of his textbooks because he's shaking.

At that, Bressie pauses. He knows that someone had taken pictures of him and Leigh-Anne at the party this weekend. "Oh come on. It wasn't anything serious."

Finally Niall looks at him with an expression of utter disbelief. "Not that- your tongue was in her mouth! Her tit was in your hand! Are you dull?"

"I had a bit to drink and you didn't come with me to the party. I hardly see how this is my fault. You should have come with me if you were so damn worried about it." Bressie refuses to take the blame for this. Besides, he's seen the way Niall looks at the Malik kid.

"How many times do I have to tell you that my mom doesn't let me out of the god damm house!" It's a little louder than Niall intends and a few heads turn their way. He groans and tries to keep his voice calm, "regardless of where I am: I'm your boyfriend. You don't fucking touch anyone that isn't me."

"Oh, fuck off." Bressie rolls his eyes. "I'm so tired of this innocent little boy routine. I bet you've shoved your tongue down Zayn's throat behind my back. You've got a lot of nerve to sit here and yell at me about loyalty."

Niall wants to tell Bressie that he's wrong, technically he is. Niall's tongue never went into Zayn's mouth, but he still kissed him. Instead, he slams his locker shut and removes the charm bracelet Bressie gave him from around his wrist. "Guess loyalty won't be a problem. I'm breaking up with you, Breslin."

"Fine by me! God you're such a fucking slag. You won't put out for me, but I guarantee you're fucking choking on someone else's dick." Bressie huffs angrily and snatches the jewellery from Niall's hand.

Whatever part of Niall that had been keeping him from just fucking unloading on his now ex comes to a boiling point. "You are one of the most vapid, self absorbed, arrogant asshat I've ever had the displeasure of meeting! You're so fucking inconsiderate! You don't have time to hold open a door, but you have no problem shoving me up against a fucking bookcase! You never took me out, other than to see your mediocre fucking rugby team yet again fumble their way through another practice. You'll stick your disease infested dick into anything that has a pulse, which seems to be your only fucking rule, consent or not!" 

It's all just rushing out of Niall and he can't stop how loud he's being or filter what he's saying. "You're a grade A loser with a mouth bigger than your cock. I don't know what momentary lack of judgment I had but I'm more pissed at myself for ever saying yes to you. So you can take that charm bracelet and shove it so far up your ass you taste the cheap silver! I'll pray to every deity under the sun that whoever is dumb enough to go out with you realizes you're nothing but a lying cheater. Congratulations you're a fucking tool!"

Bressie gapes at the boy. Niall has never been that rude to him. He finds that so fucking sexy, but he doesn't think now is a good time to tell the blond that. So he yells out the problems Niall has, which to be fair is actually pretty few.

"I'm inconsiderate? Me! Oh, that's fucking rich coming from you! You and your fucking mouth have made us had to cancel practices because you're too fucking self absorbed to realise that no one gives a fuck about your sheltered problems! Plus, you're the one leading on every guy in this fucking school! Do you really think I believe that you're always in the library? Please! If you're going to fucking be unfaithful, at least be original in a fucking cover story!"

Niall's face is hot, it probably looks like he's going to pop a blood vessel. "I never led anyone on! Stop trying to blame me when we both know you're the fucking reason this isn't working out." 

Finally Niall just gives Bressie the finger, "fuck you and fuck off."

With nothing left to say and a temper flared from being bested, Bressie balls his fist and swings towards Niall. His fist connects with the metal locker and he watches in satisfaction as it buckles slightly under the force of his punch. "Whatever, Niall. Go running to your precious Zayn. We're through. Don't fucking talk to me again."

Niall can't help but flinch when the locker shutters next to his head, he honestly doesn't understand what he ever saw in Bressie. "Wouldn't dream of it."

The halls are silent for a moment as Breslin leaves, but as soon as he's gone the sound of whispers and chatter fill the air. Once Breslin is no longer in his field of vision Niall can feel the tears burning behind his eyes. Bressie may have been a douche but Bressie was his first boyfriend. He's fast to push his way through the crowd of people still talking about him, lowering his head and praying that he can at least wait until he's walking home to cry.

Liam, who had been in the next hall over, spots the blond as he's hurrying out. He figures he could try and help Zayn out a bit. "Niall! Hey, Niall! Wait up!"

Niall wants to pretend that he doesn't hear Liam, but he knows he'll feel guilty about it afterwards. He inhales deeply and looks up at the broad brunette standing by him, "I'm sorry can this wait? I really need to lie down."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about Bressie. Maybe... Maybe we could head outside for some air?" Liam feels like Niall should know everything.

"Did you not hear? Niall and I aren't together anymore."

"It was kind of hard to not hear it, but I think you should really hear this. Plus I need to apologise." Liam mumbles quietly.

Niall swallows the lump lodged in his throat and nods his head. "Fine, but can we go somewhere private? I've had enough of my life aired out in public."

"Yeah. I'll follow you," Liam says. He kisses Sophia goodbye and promises to text her when he's free and turns to follow Niall wherever the boy may go.

Niall heads outside and down the sidewalk towards a neighboring park. He figures it's a safe enough distance that he won't have to worry about hearing all of this through the rumor mill tomorrow. He sits on a bench, avoiding further eye contact with Liam.

Liam follows close behind until they're both sitting on the bench together. He takes a second to collect his thoughts before he sighs heavily. "First, I want to apologise for not telling you sooner. And I'm apologising for Zayn as well because I made him swear not to tell you. Second, I guess I just want to let you know that the cheating had been happening for awhile."

Somehow that hurts Niall more knowing that Zayn knew. Niall didn't even know. He'd been hoping that Leigh-Anne was the first person Bressie actually cheated on him with, but knowing that it's been going on almost as long as their relationship has, it cuts something deep in him. "Oh."

"I should have told you or at least let Zayn tell you. Bressie, um, he sort of would say things when I caught him that made me think he might hurt me if I told you. Zayn wanted to tell you right away, but I asked me to keep it a secret. Plus, he said you probably wouldn't have believed him if he told you anyway."

Honestly Niall isn't sure how much more he can listen to without folding like a house of cards. "Is there anything else?"

"Yeah," Liam knows this could get a bit dicey, but he figures he owes Zayn big time. "Uh, this is actually more of a request. I know you just got out of a relationship, but when you're ready will you give Zayn a chance? He really likes you and he's still trying to figure the whole gay thing out so you don't have to worry about him pressuring you or anything."

"I guess we'll have to wait and see." The last thing on Niall's mind is getting into another relationship but he figures that if Zayn still likes him whenever Niall is ready to try again then he'll be more than willing to try.

"Also, don't tell Zayn I told you any of this. He's going through a rough time right now and last thing he needs is to be worrying about what you're thinking of him." Liam laughs awkwardly as he rubs the back of his neck.

"I probably won't be talking to anyone for awhile." After everything that's happened, from his confrontation with Bressie to learning that he's been in a fictional relationship for the majority of the time, it hurts Niall in ways he hasn't experienced. He just wants to go home and cry in bed. "I'm going to get going, before my parents start to call."

Liam nods and stands up. "Oh, uh, here," he grabs a pen from his backpack and reaches out to grab the pale wrist of the other boy. "This is Zayn's number. You obviously don't need to text him now, but when you do want to talk, he'll be there." He scribbled down the seven digits and smiles softly at the blond.

Niall tries for a smile and says one last goodbye, heading towards home and away from people.

\------------

Zayn frowns as he notices that Niall hadn't made it class for the fifth time that week. He taps Harry on the shoulder, hoping to get his attention. "Aye, yo, Styles."

Harry lifts his chin off his hand where it had been resting and turns towards Zayn. "Yeah?"

"Where's Niall? He's missed the whole week. We have a massive paper due on Monday and he's missed the whole discussion on his book." Zayn honestly could care less about the assignment, but he figures it's the easiest way for Harry to tell him what he wants to know.

Harry sighs and leans over so only he can hear, "I haven't really gone over, figure I'd let him have his space. It's about Bressie if you haven't already come to that conclusion."

Zayn frowns. "Is he really that upset about it? I didn't think he really liked the guy all that much."

"Breslin was his first boyfriend, Zayn. He's pretty much grown up with the name calling and bullying for being gay so his first relationship was kind of a big deal to him."

Zayn tries to think like that. He can't imagine being in a relationship with a guy until his father somewhat approves of him, but he can see why the first might be a huge deal. "Do, uh, do you mind if I take him his make up work? It's just... I need to talk to him."

Harry regards him for a moment, "this is your only warning, if you in any way hurt Niall I won't hesitate to kick your ass."

"I won't. I promise not to harm him." Zayn can feel the smile break across his face. He knows he probably won't get Niall today, but it almost sounded like Harry approved of him.

Harry really wants to believe him, he's only a little skeptical after everything that happened with Breslin. Then again Zayn and Bressie are two totally different people. "Just be ready if he's not in a good mood."

"I won't push or anything. I just want to make sure he's okay." Zayn wouldn't dream of jumping on the rebound train so soon.

"You know you're not as bad as I thought. Admittedly I had a hard time liking you after you were initially rude to Niall, but maybe I was wrong."

Zayn just smiles softly as the teacher calls them out for not paying attention. He's content with that for now.

\------------

Zayn finds himself at the door to Niall's home. He's a bit worried that his mother might answer the door, but there's no car in the driveway. Pumping himself up to see Niall, he knocks quickly on the bright blue door.

It takes a few minutes but eventually the door is being pulled open and Niall is standing there with a blanket draped around his bare shoulders. "Oh, uh hi."

"Hi." Zayn smiles at the boy before remembering why he's there. "Um, I brought you some of the course work you've missed. We have a massive paper due on Monday so I thought this might be a bit helpful."

Niall takes the offered folder of missing assignments and grading rubrics, tossing it onto his coffee table to look at later. "Well thanks for that."

Zayn shrugs and stands awkwardly in the doorway for a moment. "How are you holding up? Harry said you were hurt, and I get that, but don't let him affect you like this. He was a dick."

"He was my first boyfriend," Niall says. And he knows there will be more but it didn't stop it from hurting. "Besides I don't think I can really face anyone at school after that train wreck of a break up."

"Are you kidding me? Everyone loves you. Breslin is sort of a social pariah at this point." Zayn laughs softly. He's wanted Bressie to feel the pain of being nothing for a long time so this is all very satisfying for him.

"Great, I ruined someone's life. That's just what I wanted to hear." Sighing, Niall leaves his front door open and walks back to his sofa where he'd been watching movies.

Taking that as his cue to enter, Zayn shuts the door behind him and hovers in the doorway. "Trust me, his reputation was never good. People actually thought you might change him, but he's like a poison I guess."

"You can sit if you want." Niall offers, bringing the bowl of popcorn back into his lap. "I never wanted to change him, I just wanted him to be only about me but I guess that was too much to ask for."

"I shouldn't stay too long. Your mum kind of hates me." Zayn says as he continues to linger in the doorway. "Look, I know it hurts. I've never personally been in that situation before, but I've seen my sister go through enough heartbreak to know that it sucks. You just need to get back out there and show him that he didn't break you."

"Maybe," Niall shrugs. Right now he's okay with avoiding relationships.

Zayn isn't really sure where to go from there, but he knows he has to leave. In a flash of stupidity, he crosses towards the couch and leans down to press a quick kiss to Niall's cheek. "I have to go. Text me if you need help with the English assignment."

Niall looks at Zayn only mildly stunned, nodding his head. "Yeah alright. Thanks for, uh, coming over."

"No problem." Zayn starts to head towards the front door. He looks back at the blond with a small smile on his face. "See you on Monday, Niall."

"Yeah," Niall agrees smiling to himself, "I'll see you Monday."

\------------

Yaser sighs heavily as he stares at the family portrait on his desk in his study. Lately, he's been so distant with his whole family and it kills him that nearly no one in his family will even look at him. He knows how he can remedy this whole situation.

He looks at the picture of his son on the wall and smiles softly as he thinks back to when Zayn was four years old and such a happy child. He remembers the joyous occasion and the following rituals that Zayn had been put through before the lad could even hold his own head up. He wonders where his son turned his back against everything he knew.

He decides that it is time to understand his son at least. "Trisha!"

Trisha, who had been in the kitchen chopping vegetables for dinner, sighs under her breath and wipes her hands on a dish towel. Heading into his study she stands awkwardly by the doorway, "yes?"

"Can you send Zayn in here please? I think him and I need to talk some things out." Yaser tries not to make a big deal about everything, but he knows that whatever they say tonight will make or break their relationship.

Trisha stiffens, folding her arms in front of the chest. "Okay. I'm warning you Yaser if Zayn leaves this room in anything but a good mood, I will take him and the kids to my mum's."

Yaser sighs. "I won't intentionally make him angry or try to upset him. I think him and I need to come to an understanding about some things."

Trisha regards him for a moment before leaving, heading into the living room where Zayn is playing dolls with Safaa. "Zayn, your father would like to talk to you in his study."

Safaa looks up with a frown. "But Zayn promised to play dolls with me. I want him to stay with me."

"I can play dolls with you until your brother returns." Trisha sits down beside her youngest and picks a doll up off the ground.

Safaa watches as her brother heads down the hall towards her father's study. "Zaynie will be okay. Right, mummy?"

Trisha smiles softly and kisses Safaa's hair, "everything will be alright, petal."

Yaser looks up at the sound of a knock and tries his best to smile at his son. It feels a bit awkward and he's sure Zayn can tell it's forced. "Take a seat."

Zayn says nothing as he sits in the open armchair by his dad's desk, waiting for his father to continue.

"I think we need to talk about this situation. Do you know when all of this started? Tell me everything, son. I'm just trying to understand you again."

"I never thought about boys in a romantic way until... Well until I met this boy." Zayn admits.

Yaser sighs heavily. "What about this boy makes you turn your back on your religion? I can't comprehend how you can give up this easily."

"I don't know. I wish I knew, if I could make this feeling go away I would. I'm terrified dad, I'm scared of what people will say. If my own father can't accept my sexuality how can I expect anyone else to?" Zayn asks.

"Zayn, my boy..." Yaser looks at him with a frown. He loves his son very much, but he doesn't know how to deal with whole situation. "You understand that it isn't you that I'm... Upset with. I love you, but this treachery is... What do I tell my father?"

Zayn just shrugs his shoulders defeatedly, "I can't change the way I feel, dad. If you can't love me I get it, but at least understand it."

"I'm afraid I'm having the opposite reaction. I will always love you, Zayn, but I will never understand." Yaser sighs heavily and rests a hand on the desk in front of him. "You say that the feelings arose when you met this boy? Do you suppose that if we moved you to a different school and away from him then you would... Go back to liking girls?"

Zayn immediately shakes his head. "Even if I didn't see him anymore, even if we never talked again, I think I'd just meet another boy like him."

Yaser looks the picture of Zayn as a child on his wall once more and swallows the lump in his throat. "Allah, forgive me." He turns to look at his son sitting across from him and knows that this family needs him. "I want things to go back to the way they were. I want us all to be a family once more. I do ask though that you refrain from talking about men in front of me or from bringing them home. I'm still uncomfortable with knowing that it will be going on, but it is not my life and I have no right to tell you who to choose as your partner."

Zayn stares at his father in disbelief, is he really willing to tolerate him? "Dad..."

"Just promise me that, Zayn. Please." Yaser says quickly.

Zayn nods his head, "yeah, okay. I can do that."

"So... That's that then." He awkwardly tries to think of a proper way to end the discussion. A handshake felt to formal, but, then again, affection had never been his strong suit.

"I love you, dad," Zayn says as he squeezes his dad's hand briefly. He lets go and stands heading towards the door.

Yaser waits for Zayn to leave the room before he smiles. "I love you too, son."

Zayn leaves the room with tears in his eyes and the first real smile on his face.

\------------

On Monday Niall walks into school with his head hung low and his eyes locked on the tile floor. Thirty feet from his locker and he can already hear the rumor mill going. He spins the combination into the lock and opens the door, hoping to get his things and go to first period as quickly as he can.

Liam spots the blond quickly and texts Zayn that the prey is in position. "Niall! Niall, hey!" He jogs over to the boy's locker and tries to look all nonchalant. "What's up? How's it going? Did you catch the Man City game yesterday?"

Niall knows someone is bound to approach him but he'd really hoped it would've happened after lunch. "Really can't stand to look at footballers right now."

"Oh, right. Um, so... Did you get that make up work done because I know that-"

Liam's words are cut off as the hall is filled with music and suddenly, what looks to be the whole drama company, is running into the hall and crowd around Niall's locker. Zayn shuffles to the front of the semicircle and smiles sheepishly at Niall.

"I got chills, they're multiplying, and I'm losing control." Zayn is blushing brightly as he sings to the blond. He had asked Harry what Niall loved and all the curly haired boy said was Grease. He had nothing else to go on. Well, that and a bouquet of dark red carnations. "Cause the power you're supplying it's electrifying!"

Honestly Niall doesn't know what to say or how to say it, but the only real thought running through his mind is 'not right now.' He's starting to feel a little claustrophobic with everyone pushing towards him, crowding him against his locker.

"You're the one that he wants! You are the one he wants, oh, oh, oh, hunny! The one he needs! Oh, yes, indeed! You're the one that he wants!"

The singing and dancing end and everyone is clapping and hollering as the drama kids slink off. Zayn stays there, blush covering his cheeks. "I know it's a bit much, but Harry didn't give me a lot to work with. All he said was that you liked the movie Grease and I got a little creative." He holds out the bouquet to the blond. "These are for you, by the way. I didn't think roses would really be appropriate so they're carnations instead."

Niall doesn't reach for the bouquet. Instead he curls his fingers into the hem of his shirt and tries to think of how he's going to let Zayn down gently.

"I know you just got out of a pretty shitty relationship, but I just wanted to let you know that there is someone who genuinely likes you for you. I'm not really expecting a yes, but I've worked through a lot with my dad and myself and I've realised that it's okay to be gay, ya know? Just letting you know that there is another option out there when you're ready to get back on the horse." Zayn knows he's rambling, but he can practically feel the tension between the two of them.

"Zayn I-" Niall doesn't get a chance to say much else. The words immediately die on his tongue when he looks behind Zayn to see one of the front doors opening, Bressie strolling in with his arm around a girl's waist. 

That hurts Niall. He can feel the sting in his chest expand when Bressie draws nearer, stopping briefly enough to look at him and Zayn. "Careful, Malik. You're into the one cocksucker that doesn't suck cock."

Zayn's mouth drops into a hard line as he tries keep calm. He hates that Breslin is trying to ruin this for him though. "Really? Heard that he just didn't want to catch the clap from sucking on some dirty dick."

"What the hell did you just say?" Bressie takes his arm away from his girl and balls his hand into a fist. 

Niall gets in between Zayn and Breslin. "God, why do you have to ruin everything? Just go fuck your bird and leave us alone."

Zayn glares at the asshole over Niall's hair. "You heard me, Breslin. Fuck, you're literally the most vile person I've ever met. Just go stick your dick in a meat grinder. At least that way no one else runs the risk of catching something from you."

Breslin is caught between wanting to beat the fuck out of Zayn and wanting to sling a few more insults at Niall. Instead he lowers his face and shrugs, "you're not worth it, Malik. If I'm going to hit anyone it'll be you sweetheart." He taps the side of Niall's face and grabs his girl's arm, pulling her down the hallway.

Zayn huffs as he watches the two make their way down the hall. "Don't pay any attention to him, Niall. He's never been dumped before so his pride is hurt."

There are already tears welling in Niall's eyes, "I shouldn't have come. This was the worst idea." Quickly he starts shoving his books back into his bag and slams his locker door shut.

"No, Niall. This was a great idea. Remember, he didn't break you. You can't let him dictate your life anymore." Zayn doesn't want Niall to miss any more school on account of this fucker. "Come on. I'll walk you to home room. You can tell me all about the essay you wrote for English."

Niall shakes his head and takes a few steps back, "I think it'd be better if you and I didn't talk for a little while. I can't give you what you want."

"What I want? I just want us..." Zayn looks to the floor as he realises how he was going to finish that sentence. "I'm sorry. I guess I got carried away. I just couldn't stop thinking about that kiss and... I guess I thought that maybe you'd want to try us out." He looks to the flowers in his hand and offers them out to the blond. "I know you turned me down, but I don't know who else I would give these to."

Somehow that makes Niall feel even worse than he already is, taking the flowers out of Zayn's hand and holding them down at his side. "I'll see you around, Zayn."

"Yeah..." Zayn awkwardly clears his throat and sees Liam fiddling with a locker that isn't even his in an attempt to not hover. "I should probably go. Liam is waiting for me."

Niall nods and offers a smile, maneuvering around Zayn and walking towards the entrance doors. He can try and come back tomorrow.

\------------

Doniya knocks softly at her brother's door before pushing it open slightly. "Hey. You wanna talk about what happened at school?"

Zayn doesn't look up from the single flower he snagged from Niall's bouquet, the red carnation already starting to wither. "No, not really."

Sighing heavily, she moves to crawl into the bed with him. "No know that he's an idiot for saying no, right? Any guy would be lucky to date you. I actually expected you to jump on the Liam train."

"He's not stupid; he's just heartbroken because of that dumb fucking jock. Niall is hilarious, he's probably the smartest person I've met, he's sweet, and- this isn't my own bias when I say- he's hot. He's a babe." Zayn pauses and sighs. He didn't realize how much he wanted this all to work out and now that it hasn't it's starting to weigh on him.

"He'll come around then. I turned Stan down three time before I finally said yes to a date." She curls up against him, cuddling her distraught baby brother. "Now look at us. We're passing our A-levels and moving to London together at the end of term. Uh, don't tell mum and dad that part. They don't know about that yet."

Zayn just chuckles, "yeah alright."

"Why don't you go out with Liam tonight? Or maybe hang out with Stan and me? Get your mind off what happened with blondie and have some fun. I'll even get you a bit drunk if you want." Doniya hates seeing her brother like this. He's usually so full of life and so happy.

Zayn only shrugs, running his thumb over the petals. "I don't know. I might just watch a movie in my room."

Doniya frowns and snatches the flower from his hand. "Stop moping. It's not like you were going to marry the boy. Come on."

"You don't know that," Zayn huffs under his breath but he begrudgingly stands and follows his sister anyway.

"Let me take you out for dinner though. Get away from dad and mum for a bit. Mum will pester you till you tell her what happened and that's probably not what you want to do tonight."

Zayn eventually nods and looks off to the side when he says, "thanks for being decent instead of making fun of me."

Doniya frowns. "This isn't something to make fun of. You just got your heart broken. This is just tragic."

"Says the girl who made fun of me for eight years because I pissed the bed when I was six." Zayn had been humiliated for most of his adolescent years thus far.

"Yeah, but your heart wasn't broken. You peed the bed. How was I not supposed to make fun you?" Doniya rolls her eyes like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

Zayn rolls his eyes, "whatever I'm going to go take a shower and I'll join you and Stan afterwards."

Doniya smiles softly and leans over to kiss his cheek. "I love you, bro."

"I love you too." Zayn kisses her cheek as he maneuvers his way around her and heads off to the bathroom. Maybe tonight won't end as horribly as it has been.

\------------

"That doesn't make any sense," Niall tells Harry as they're walking towards the diner a few streets away from Harry's house. They cross the road and see the dimly lit sign shining against the sun just up ahead. 

It's been over a month since his break up with Breslin and slowly, little by little, Niall's gotten to a place where the only time Bressie really comes to mind is when he sees him pass through the halls with yet another new girlfriend attached to him. It used to bother him that Bressie didn't care, but if anything it's made moving on easier. 

The bell above the door chimes when they step inside, immediately being greeted by the smell of coffee and the faint music playing from a nearby radio.

Harry takes a huge whiff of the scent he's come to associate with his friend and a good time. "It doesn't have to make sense. All I know that I failed the final paper and he's not even giving me a chance to revise."

The waitress smiles at them and seats them at their usual booth next to the counter. It's a bit more crowded than normal with everyone heading to the diner after school before going back to the school to watch the final match of the football season. "Hey, sweeties. It might take a little longer today. We got the whole team over there and they're scarfing down eggs like crazy."

"It's alright, we don't have anywhere else to be." Niall offers a soft smile and orders a tea to start out.

"Same please. I'll steep it myself though." Harry flips through the menu like he doesn't know what he's going to eat. Once the waitress walks away, he looks over to the other group of teenagers. "She wasn't kidding. The entire team is there plus a few others."

"Probably all here for the game, is it awful that I want our team to lose?" He just wants to see the disappointment on his ex boyfriend's face, or at least get a picture of it printed in the newspaper considering he probably won't go.

Harry chuckles as he grabs at one of the rolls in the bread basket their hostess had brought to them. "I mean, seeing Bressie's distraught expression would be great- especially since it's his final year. But I know Liam is trying to step up this game to prove he can captain the team. If they lose, Liam's hopes got out the window."

"There's always next year," Niall says but he can't help laugh around the slice he tore off from one of the rolls. He rolls his eyes, "okay so maybe I don't want Liam's dream to be ruined, but I'd at least like it if a ball hit Bressie in the nuts."

"Well, Zayn is the ball boy for warmups and he has to retrieve the footballs that make it into the stands. I'm sure if you asked him nicely, he'd make your dream come true." Harry thanks their waitress as she sits their tea in front of them. "He's right over there. Go ahead and ask him."

Niall glances over his shoulder briefly, catching Zayn mid laugh while he jokes with a few of the jocks from school. Zayn's been on his mind lately, what he told Niall the day he asked him out still sticks out solidly in Niall's mind. 

"Do you think Zayn would say no if I asked him to the spring formal?" He's been seeing posters about it all over the halls, the theme is 'a night to remember' or something just about as cheesy. He's never actually been to a dance though and his mum even told him if he wanted to go he could, which never happens.

"Well," Harry sips at he perfectly steeped tea, "according to Liam- who heard it from Doniya- Zayn is still pretty much gone for you. He's been trying to give you space though since the last time he tried to talk to you you said that it would be a bad idea to be friends."

Niall sighs around the straw in his drink, "I don't even know why I said it, why does he like me again?"

"Apparently, you've got a nice arse." Harry can't help his laughter at that. It's weird to even say things of that nature about his friend. "That and you’re smart, funny, and kind. What's not to like?"

Niall almost spits his tea out trying not to laugh. He coughs into his hand and side glances Zayn once again. "I don't know about all of that, but he could probably do better than me. Oh god. What if I ask him and he realizes he can do better than me?"

Harry rolls his eyes and looks over at the table once more. "Just... Go over there and kiss him. Even if nothing comes of it, Bressie is right there so you'll be able to flaunt that you're over him while making out with Zayn. It's a win-win situation for you."

Niall is skeptical about making out with Zayn but eventually he stands and tries to calm his nerves. "Alright I'll do it, what the worst that could happen other than him totally rejecting me?" 

His legs wobble like jello as he walks over, stopping once he's practically at Zayn's feet. "Um, hello."

The table of jocks goes completely quiet as everyone turns to look at the blond. Breslin is there across the table, smirking into his drink.

Zayn smiles brightly as he turns to look at Niall. "Hey, Niall. What's up?"

"Well, I-," Whatever speech Niall had been formulating on the walk from his table to the jocks' disappears, there's no way he's going to be able to properly ask Zayn when he's a stuttering mess. He just hopes his face isn't as red with how hot it feels. 

Finally Niall manages to say "fuck it" and he bends low, his lips connecting with Zayn's.

Liam's eyes widen in shock before a giant grin takes over his face. "Fucking finally!" The whole table- minus Breslin- starts cheering and clapping.

Zayn does nothing for a moment. He's not entirely sure he isn't dreaming, but he reaches up to grab at Niall's hips nonetheless. Pulling the blond closer to him he smiles into the kiss, happy that something finally seems to be working out for him.

Niall grins when he pulls back, biting into his lip. "I'm sorry for just assaulting you, but would you go to the spring dance with me?"

"Yeah, yeah. Of course. I wanted to ask you, but I didn't think you'd say yes." Zayn can't stop smiling and he can feel his own cheeks begin to hurt from how hard he's smiling.

Niall celebrates by kissing Zayn a second time. "I don't think I've been this happy in months."

Zayn just laughs joyously and pulls Niall down into his lap. "Do you guys mind if Niall and Harry join us?"

There's a chorus of 'no' from around the table and soon enough Harry's sitting with them as well.

"Well, this is great. Even the ball boy bagged a hussy for the after game celebration." Bressie's voice is dark, anger swelling below the surface.

Harry glares at the hulking footballer, "the only hussy here is you, Niall. If I had a dollar for every girl you haven't slept with on the cheer and dance team I'd have seventy five cents."

"Shit," Liam says under his breath. He looks nervously to Bressie, knowing the guy could get out of hand quickly. "Maybe we should all calm down a bit."

"What's wrong, Styles? Are you mad because you haven't gotten a dick up your arse? You know, with the long hair and your fucking sashay, I'd almost think you were a girl." Breslin snaps at the boy. He won't be belittled in front of his team.

"You wish I was, you fucker. Even with a dick in my ass I'm twice the man you are." Harry knows he should probably walk away considering Bressie could literally eat him and use Harry's bones to pick his teeth with after, but he's not going to let anyone talk down to Niall. 

Niall, who really doesn't want to bury Harry before he has to, says, "Harry, you can take my word: he's not even worth it."

"You stay out of this, slag."

"Hey," Zayn's voice carries across the table. The normal calm tone has been replaced by one filled with anger and hate. "Bressie, we've never gotten along, but we've at least been able to be civil with each other. It ends today though. If you're going to talk that way about Niall then you're going to have to go through me first."

Bressie almost kicked Zayn's ass before without a reason, Niall really doesn't want him to have a reason to do it now. "I need to head home, Harry, you do too. We'll get some takeaway boxes and watch a movie in your room."

Harry nods and gets up, gathering his backpack and jacket. "Good luck tonight, boys. Liam, you're going to kick ass."

Zayn looks up at Niall with a pout. "Are you not coming to the game tonight?"

"I wasn't planning on it, not really." The last thing Niall wants to see is Bressie celebrating if they do end up winning.

"Oh, um. Maybe we could get some food afterwards though? I kind of thought you and Harry would be there tonight." Zayn tries not to sound too disappointed.

Niall only smiles and softly canvasses Zayn's temple with his lips, "I probably won't be hungry but I should be hungry tomorrow around noon if you want to do something, alone."

Zayn leans up to capture Niall's mouth with his own, kissing him once more. "I'll pick you up at noon then."

Bressie makes a gagging noise before trying to block them out once more.

"Oh I almost forgot." Niall takes a napkin from the dispenser and a pen from his book bag, scribbling his number across it and handing it to Zayn. "Tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow." He waits until Harry's finished boxing up their food to kiss Zayn one last time, lingering a little longer than necessary.

Zayn can feel himself chasing Niall's lips as the blond pulls away. "Yeah, tomorrow."

"Bye, guys!" Liam calls cheerfully. He's excited for his best friend and he's extremely proud of Niall for standing up to Breslin.

\------------

"So what changed your mind about us being friends?" Zayn hands Niall a cup of punch and leads the blond over to an empty table for them to sit and talk around.

Niall takes a seat and brushes the blue plastic table cloth off his slacks, trying to hold a conversation with Zayn over the roar of the music. "I thought it was time I made myself happy."

Zayn smiles and sips at his drink. "I'm glad you decided that. I don't think I've ever been happier then when you kissed me in the diner."

"I could say the same," Niall sets his drink off to the side. "Oh that reminds me, Harry and I are going for a study session for the mid terms at the diner tomorrow after school if you want to accompany me."

"Yeah, I'll be there. I'm freaking out over this English mid term. I haven't been able to finish the last three books in our read list." Zayn looks around the room and spots Liam and Sophia twirling around the dance floor. "Do you wanna dance?"

"Okay, but I'm warning you now I'm absolutely rubbish." Niall faintly cringes thinking about the last time he tried to dance.

Zayn laughs softly and stands, extending his hand to Niall. "Don't worry. I can't dance either, but at least I'll be with you."

"You're a charmer," Niall says. And Zayn is, he knows what to say and when to say it.

"I learned it from my dad. That man is a smooth talker." Zayn takes Niall's hand in his and pulls him up to head towards the dance floor. "Now, come on. They've run through like ten ragers, there should be a slow song coming up soon."

"Actually Harry and I have been saving up our money and after begging, pleading, and bargaining we got the okay to travel up to Manchester for a weekend. Harry's aunt has a summer house along the shoreline she's letting us use. We're planning on leaving sometime tonight." Niall says.

"Well, maybe when you get back the two of us can grab food at the diner... Maybe see a movie?" Zayn is hoping for nonchalance, but even he can hear the quiver in his voice.

Niall's face feels hot and if he had a mirror his skin would probably be red. "Actually I was gonna see if you and Liam wanted to join."

Zayn smiles brightly and nods. "I'm definitely in. I'll have to find Liam and ask him, but I'm sure he'll be down for it as well." He continues to sway them on the dance floor, looking around for his friend. "I'd still like to maybe grab dinner and a movie when we get back. Maybe make it a date or something."

Niall blushes a deeper red and looks away, "I'd love to go on a date with you."

"Really?" Zayn stops their swaying and looks down at Niall with a huge smile. "That's great. I honestly thought you'd say no."

"Had a change of heart," Niall says and slips his fingers into Zayn's.

Zayn smiles brightly and leans down to press his lips to Niall's. It's a quick kiss compared to what Niall had done in the diner, but Zayn still loved it. "You're definitely okay with it then?"

"I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't." Niall kisses Zayn's cheek and smiles, the glimmer in his eyes can't be mistaken for anything other than completely smitten.

"Come on. Let's get another drink and see if we can find Liam to see if he wants to go with you and Harry." Zayn pulls Niall off the dance floor as the slower song ends and more upbeat dance song starts to play.

Niall keeps his hand on Zayn's elbow and follows him towards the refilled punch bowl.

"Hey, Horan!" The call of a drunken voice stops the pair in their tracks. "You're with Malik now? Guess that makes sense. Heard the two of you were kind of sluts."

Sighing, Niall turns to look at Bressie, watching him lurch forward with a drink in his hand, some of the liquid spilling out across Bressie's fingers. Definitely wasted. "We don't have time for this."

Zayn moves so he's between Bressie and Niall. "What do you want, Breslin? Shouldn't you be off with your head between someone's thighs?"

"Heard about your little picture war with Perrie. Were you so hard up for sex that you were sexting?" Bressie downs the drink in his hand before wiping his mouth across his sleeve.

A frown tugs at Niall's mouth, looking at the back of Zayn's head. "You were sexting Perrie?"

"It was before you. I didn't even think guys were a possibility at that point," Zayn says with a frown. He'd have to ask Perrie why she was telling people about his pictures.

Bressie hiccups and narrows his eyes at the two. "Pathetic is what you two are. Dumping me and having my sloppy seconds. You're a disgusting couple."

"How can I be your sloppy seconds when I didn't let your dick near me?" Niall snaps.

"Niall," Zayn doesn't want to start something or have his date get hurt. "Come on. Let's just go."

"Fucking Paki," Breslin yells at the darker boy. "Just go back home and leave me Niall."

"Would you, for once in your life, shut your big fucking gob!" Niall just wants Breslin to leave Zayn alone. "I broke up with you, it's done, get over it."

Bressie squeezes his hand into a fist. "I'll fight you for him. Winner takes Niall."

"I'm not going to fight you," Zayn says with disgust in his voice.

"Because you know I'll win!" The athlete pulls his fist back, ready to throw a punch. He looses his footing however and stumbles backwards into the refreshment table before grabbing at the tablecloth and falling into the floor.

The entire room grows silent as Bressie pulls the entire table full of punch and snacks onto the floor with him and tries to wrestle with the plastic covering. "Fucking hell!"

Niall sees the dark red stain of punch and bits of some of the snacks spattered across Bressie's dress shirt and slacks, and it's Niall that breaks the awkward silence by laughing. "Oh wow, there is a god."

Soon enough, the whole room is laughing as teachers hurry over and struggle to pull Bressie from the pile of rubbish. The music starts back up though and everyone is immediately dancing again.

Zayn sighs heavily and offers his arm to Niall once more. "I haven't been called a Paki since Year 11."

"It's just Bressie, you witnessed what happened. He's an idiot." Niall takes Zayn's arm. "You know I got really jealous for a minute when he said you and Perrie were sexting."

Blushing, Zayn rubs at the back of his neck guiltily. "Well, I was sort of having a big gay panic over you and I thought sexting her would help me through it. Ended up getting myself off, but it wasn't the right blond that kept popping up in my mind."

"We can sext if that's what you want," Niall says winking cheekily at the boy. "It's pretty sad that we're not dating and you're already better than that asshat."

"Momma taught me how to treat a lady, but I figured most of it could be transferred to a guy as well. I just won't buy you make up when you're angry with me." He leans down and kisses Niall's cheek. "And the sexting... I don't want to do it if it will make you uncomfortable. I've got my right hand my imagination for that reason exactly."

Niall chuckles softly, "alright, but you have to buy me like food or a Fifa game when I get upset."

"That I can do." Zayn smiles brightly and pulls Niall close to him, hands dropping to rest on the blond's waist. He smiles at his date before leaning in and pressing their lips together.

It's a more intense kiss than the one earlier, but it's not dirty either. Zayn just wants to show Niall how much he wants this and if a snog in front of the entire school is what it takes, then he'll happily do that.

Surprised, Niall kisses back and let's his arms loop around Zayn's neck.

"Whoa, guess I know who's been having a good night." Harry voice is teasing as he makes his way over to the couple in the crowd. "There better not be any funny business on this trip."

"Trust me there will be nothing funny nor business about it." Niall grins letting his arms fall away while he slips his fingers into Zayn's.

Zayn smiles back at the blond and keeps an arm around the boy's waist. He doesn't think he's ever been happier than in that moment.


End file.
